An Imps' Beginning
by FallenHuntr
Summary: Reincarnation is a fickle thing. One never knows what exactly they'll be reborn as, nor are they capable of controlling what they become. It is only when they reincarnate, can they take action. When the Esper, Tomokui Kanata reincarnated as the goblin, Rou, so did another, except... he's not a goblin, but an Imp. Rated T, but may change.
1. An Initial Beginning

**Hello there.**  
**I do hope you enjoy this story.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**  
**()()()()()()**

**{Day 0}**

I knew not what I was, nor where I was.

All I knew was the empty void where I drifted aimlessly, my sole companion being various lines of wording drifting through my mind every so often.

**{Recalibrating body...}**

Despite being capable of reading the words that filtered through my vision and mind, I was, unfortunately, incapable of comprehending the meaning behind them.

**{Converting Primary Memories...}**

There was a single constant I noticed as these words appeared. Whenever such words came to be, I would feel pieces of myself, both physical and mental, drift away from me, as though I was being split apart. If such a thing was the case, I was unfortunately incapable of preventing such a thing, as I was only capable of drifting aimlessly.

**{Primary Memories converted...}**

It was through learning this constant, did I learn how powerless I was regarding the state of my being, seeing as I lost all recollection of who I was, prior to appearing in this void. I was incapable of remembering my name, sex, race, age, nor appearance.

**{Beginning conversion of Secondary Memories...}**

Even now, as I speak, more memories I possess, yet unable to remember is being torn from me. I was unknowing of what memory was being taken away, only knowing on a subconscious level that such an event was occurring at the very moment.

**{Conversion of Secondary Memories completed...}**

And now… I knew as I lost understanding of my thoughts, I now possessed nothing. No memories, no identity, only a fragmenting body that was in the process of losing itself.

**{Body was unable to recalibrate successfully… Restarting process...}**

For a time, I felt the procession of my fragmenting body come to a halt. But, since as I mentioned, I am incapable of comprehending these thoughts, and as a result, was incapable of understanding the reason behind the halt.

**{Beginning recalibration of Body...}**

And yet, the halt was for but a brief period, given to a fragmented being incapable of comprehending thoughts. Beginning once more, the fragmentation began once more.

**{Body successfully recalibrated...}  
****{Soul successfully recalibrated...}  
****{Essence successfully recalibrated...}**

Unknowing of these thoughts, nor the meaning behind these three lines, I instinctively knew, that the fragmentation was completed. All that remained was the mind of what the person once was.

**{Mind successfully recalibrated...}**

'Staring' at this message that appeared, I felt something change, before everything came to an e-

**{Day 1}**

I drifted.

Aimless was the direction I took. My sole company being what seemed to be a message. A message of the color blue, though what color or blue was, I knew not, only instinctive knowledge keeping me from following this train of thoughts.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Sex] Genderless**  
**[Race] Mana Cluster**  
**[Age] 1 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 1**  
**[Mp] 1**  
**[Str] 1**  
**[End] 1**  
**[Agi] 1**  
**[Mag] 1**  
**[Int] 1**  
**[Luk] 1**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Exp] 0/3**  
**[Pt] 3**

* * *

Though I knew not of the information before me, my mind instinctively understood what it was, even if I could not. It is unfortunate that I cannot comprehend the text, even though my mind could. Even more unfortunate that I did not have access to my mind. As such, even though I desired the knowledge of the information before me, I did not attempt to gain such knowledge, as I have no means of doing so, nor did I possess the ability to do so.

**{Day 2}**

As I drifted, I felt a stir within my mind.

It began as an incomprehensible shiver, one passing through my 'body'. When the feeling had passed, a message appeared, the ability to comprehend the information before me, filtering into my mind.

**{Congratulations! You have reached the designated level to initiate Evolution!}  
****{You are now capable of evolving into [Lesser Impling].}  
****{You will begin undergoing the Evolution process shortly.}**

I was only able to briefly read the information before a surge of some sort surged throughout my 'body'. As though on instinct, I felt myself curl into a ball. Incapable of movement, I was only capable of releasing a soundless moan, as waves of energy pulsed through my body, bringing the feeling of change. Through this feeling, I could sense my body undergoing a physical change.

…

Soon, after seemingly an eternity, the changes came to an end. As the once-surging energy filtered out of my body, I subconsciously uncurled my body, a message appearing, the information it contained, drastically changed.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Lesser Impling**  
**[Age] 2 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 3**  
**[Mp] 3**  
**[Str] 1**  
**[End] 1**  
**[Agi] 1**  
**[Mag] 1**  
**[Int] 1**  
**[Luk] 1**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Exp] 0/5**  
**[Pt] 3**

**{Maturity} 1/3 | Child**

**{Skills}**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Beginner**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 3-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, and foliage.**

* * *

It seems that I have become something called a -Lesser Impling-. Though what an impling was in the first place, I knew not. I did, however, understand that I was a weaker version of an impling, as the lesser title implied.

When the message had disappeared, another had taken its place.

**{Alert! You have been issued a new quest.}**  
**{Tutorial Pt 1} In order to survive in this new life, it would be prudent to first understand your limits, and what you can and cannot do. To begin, live for an hour.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Survive for 1 Hour. (0/60 Min)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progress] +1**  
**-[Skill: Mana Conversion]**

It seems I have been issued something called a quest. It seemed simple enough. I only had to survive it seems for an hour. As I said a few moments ago, it seems simple enough.

…

While I had been completing the quest, I did not stay idle. I wanted to be sure that I was within an environment where I could survive within. And so, I began using the skill; Sense, in order to confirm my hope. Though the radius it possessed was small, it was enough to bring a sense of relief to my mind. Since it would be a while before an hour would pass, I made use of the skill whenever I could.

In the end, a few minutes before the hour passed, I learned I could raise the level and efficiency of my skill.

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Rookie**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 4-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, and foliage.**

**{Alert! A quest has been updated.}**  
**{Tutorial Pt 1} In order to survive in this new life, it is prudent that one first learns their limits, and what they can and cannot do.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Survive for 1 Hour. (60/60 Min) -]Complete[-**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression] +1**  
**-[Skill: Mana Conversion]**

**{Alert! You have completed a quest.}**  
**[Maturity Progression] +1**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Beginner**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 2 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 1 Exp.**

In addition to my new skill, my body has also undergone a change. Though I was unsure what form I took exactly, I knew that I now possessed a few new appendages, them being, four independent limbs, and a mouth. Testing out my new skill, my new mouth opened up, as some sort of energy flowed into it. The energy itself felt both physical, and not. It wasn't a liquid, nor a gas.

Desiring to see whether anything had changed due to my maturity, I instinctively drew forth the message from before, one I would now dub as -Character-.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Lesser Impling**  
**[Age] 2 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 3**  
**[Mp] 3**  
**[Str] 1**  
**[End] 1**  
**[Agi] 1**  
**[Mag] 1**  
**[Int] 1**  
**[Luk] 1**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Exp] 1/5**  
**[Pt] 3**

**{Maturity} 2/3 | Adolescent**

**{Skills}**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Rookie**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 4-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, and foliage.**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Beginner**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 2 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 1 Exp.**

* * *

Nodding, knowing that it did change, I mentally closed it, not quite grinning as I knew I was incapable of such actions, at least, not right now.

…

For the next hour or so, I continued using -Mana Conversion-, raising its rank twice, and gaining a new quest in the process.

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Novice**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 6 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 3 Exp.**

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**  
**{Tutorial Pt 2} Even though one now know how to survive, to not improve oneself, will lead to stagnation, and thus render them incapable of defending themself, should they be lead, or fall into danger.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Achieve Level 5 (3/5 Lvl)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression] +1**  
**-[Skill: Visual Clarity]**

When I had gained the quest, I had just increased my level, meaning I would finish the quest within the next hour.

Especially so, considering my new -Stats-.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Lesser Impling**  
**[Age] 2 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 18**  
**[Mp] 17/18**  
**[Str] 4**  
**[End] 4**  
**[Agi] 4**  
**[Mag] 4**  
**[Int] 4**  
**[Luk] 4**

**{Level} 4**  
**[Exp] 4/5**  
**[Pt] 15**

**{Maturity} 2/3 | Adolescent**

**{Skills}**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Novice**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 5-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, and entities within 3 levels.**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Novice**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 6 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 3 Exp.**

* * *

I would only need to use -Mana Conversion- one more time before completing the quest. And since the skill itself was cheap, I was capable of using it with only a few seconds of delay. The only reason I hadn't gotten and completed the quest sooner, was due to my desire to increase the rank of my other skill; -Sense-, which I have done.

Using the skill once more, I felt the slight drain to my -Mp- as a ping was heard.

**{Alert! A quest has been updated.}**  
**{Tutorial Pt 2} Knowing how to defend oneself without the need to is better than needing to defend oneself, yet lacking the ability to do so.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Achieve Level 5 (5/5 Lvl) -]Complete[-**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression] +1**  
**-[Skill: Visual Clarity]**

**{Alert! A quest has been completed.}**  
**[Maturity Progression] +1**

**[Visual Clarity] Given access to the lines of mana, the eyes are capable of temporarily improving the clarity of one's eyesight.**  
**-Rank: Mastered**  
**-Requires 10 Mp.**  
**-Grants 100% clarity in the dark for 300 seconds.**

With the progression of maturity, I felt the change immediately. I felt my mind expand, the senses of sight, smell, and hearing being granted to me. My limbs, once ending in stubs, now possessed three new appendages, each ending with a small claw.

I only fully began to comprehend that I could see, when I noticed the sea of flesh before me. Only a few, like myself, possessed the same maturity, small pointed ears, a pair of reddened eyes, and a small gap for a mouth. Glancing around, I caught the eye of another, who held its arm up in greeting, swinging it to the side.

Surprised at the gesture, I returned it. As though it was a signal, the other impling began wading its way towards me. To help lessen its journey, I did the same, effectively halving the distance needed. However, since we were within the sea of moving flesh, I waded towards the impling by only inching my way forward, letting the movement of other implings to guide me forward.

When the two of us finally reached each other, I almost immediately began examining the appearance of the other, the impling doing the same. It was apparent that despite possessing almost the same characteristics, we were inherently different. The primary difference between the two of us was that the other impling possessed a feminine appearance, possessing two slight mounds on her chest, and having a slightly leaner frame, than my own. There was also her eyes, which were slightly narrowed.

Finishing up our examinations of each other, the female impling turned, and glanced back, waving for me to follow. I complied.

…

As we waded through the sea of flesh, one by one, the fully matured implings scattered throughout the sea, waded and gathered around us, each of us all following the impling that began it all. I didn't need to follow her, at all, except, I felt slightly compelled to do so, and so I did. I suspect that the others felt the same, otherwise, they would have likely gone their own way.

Perhaps this one will evolve into a being of power, though it was too early to even think of this possibility. As we were joined by more and more implings, I soon felt something resonate within my mind, making me come to a stop, the others doing the same, as they all froze, staring slightly upwards, focused expression on their faces.

**{Alert! You have achieved one of the two conditions to Evolve.}**  
**{Condition 1: Reach Level 5: Completed}**  
**{Condition 2: Reach Day 3: In-Progress}**

The message soon closed itself, allowing me to notice the others giving each other and myself curious glances. As I suspected, we all possessed access to whatever it was these messages were. This would mean, we will all evolve the coming day. With this thought on my mind, I continued following the impling that headed this gathering. Following her figure, we soon reached the end of the sea of flesh.

Since we had achieved the maximum level required to evolve, we had all ceased absorbing the ambient mana, instead, focusing our attention on the lead impling who had begun to scale the walls before us, and towards a cliff overlooking the mass of flesh. Without hesitation, we scaled the walls as well. Hearing scraping from below, I glanced down, finding more implings who have fully matured, climbing after us.

Once I reached the cliff, I settled near the lead impling, within a small space near the edge of the cliff.

…

As the day went on, more and more matured implings joined us. When space on the cliff became scarce, groups of implings began to settle on crevices and other cliffs surrounding the sea of flesh, which at this point, was reduced to several clumps.

By the time the clumps had been reduced to a single handful, the walls around us were covered to the brim with implings, only hints of stone being seen through the tiny gaps between the flesh covering it.

As I lied in my little space on the cliff, I heard a ping.

**{Congratulations! You have reached the designated level to Evolve.}**  
**{You have fulfilled the conditions required to Evolve.}**  
**{You are now capable of Evolving into [Greater Impling].}**  
**{You will begin Evolution shortly.}**

Feeling a pull on my mind, I instinctively curled into a ball, a near soundless groan being heard as the familiar surge of energy coursed through my body. Feeling my body begin to bubble painlessly, I noticed many other implings having the same treatment. Feeling the pulses of energy surge through my body, I felt a sense of relief. Why I felt this relief, I wouldn't know, as my vision went dark, as my skin began to rapidly expand.

**{Day 3}**

When the next day came, I felt the energy slowly disappear.

As I slowly uncurled myself, I could greatly feel the difference between my new body, compared to my old one. From what I could feel and see, my spine was now slightly protruding outwards and extended past my pelvis, becoming a tail. Sprouting above my forehead was a pair of three inches, and I have grown to what I believe to by two feet, as opposed to my old body, which was only one foot.

That was not the only change, I noticed. My skin has changed from the pink to grey, my eyes gaining a slightly darker shade of red, and I have started to gain a few visible muscles.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Greater Impling**  
**[Age] 3 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 45**  
**[Mp] 45**  
**[Str] 5**  
**[End] 5**  
**[Agi] 5**  
**[Mag] 5**  
**[Int] 5**  
**[Luk] 5**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Exp] 0/10**  
**[Pt] 25**

**{Maturity} 1/3 | Child**

**{Skills}**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Novice**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 5-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, and entities within 3 levels.**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Novice**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 6 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 3 Exp.**

**[Imp Fire] Conjures a simple ball of fire, the size of a pebble.**  
**-Rank: Beginner**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Has a slight chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-.**

* * *

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**  
**{Tutorial Pt 3} With a new form, the need to adapt to this new body is crucial. It is desirable that one gains the needed experience to evolve once more.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Achieve Level 5 (1/5 Lvl)**  
**-Increase [Imp Fire] rank to ]Novice[ (Beginner)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression] +1**  
**-[Skill Upgrade]**

I knew not of what this -Skill Upgrade- would do for me, but I was determined to complete this quest. Looking around, I then realized, that everyone likely got the same quest as well, cementing my un-thought theory that everyone possessed the ability to gain quests, in addition to the messages and the ability to view their -Character-.

As though to further confirm my theory, a -Greater Impling- climbed to the bottom, and began practicing his -Imp Fire-. Without hesitation, I followed after him, before doing the same. Soon enough, everyone was practicing their new skill, each determined to finish their quest. Every time I cast -Imp Fire-, I made sure to use -Mana Conversion-.

…

As the day came to an end, I quickly climbed my way back to my spot, nodding my head towards the lead impling, who did the same. As I settled in, I checked my progress.

**{Tutorial Pt 3} With a new form, the need to adapt to this new body is crucial. It is desirable that one gains the needed experience to evolve once more.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Achieve Level 5 (3/5 Lvl)**  
**-Increase [Imp Fire] rank to ]Novice[ (Rookie)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression] +1**  
**-[Skill Upgrade]**

I had made good progress today. Hopefully, I could complete the quest sometime tomorrow. Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off.

**{Day 4}**

It took the better half of the day before I completed the quest.

**{Alert! A quest has been updated.}**  
**{Tutorial Pt 3} Through diligence, one will find themselves capable of adapting to any situation, be it a new form, or scenario.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Achieve Level 5 (5/5 Lvl)**  
**-Increase [Imp Fire] rank to ]Novice[ (Novice)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression +1]**  
**-[Skill Upgrade +1]**

**{Alert! A quest has been completed.}**  
**[Maturity Progression +1]**

**[Skill Upgrade +1] A small rectangular cube that when mana is imbued into it, will increase the rank of a single skill by one.**  
**-Rank: Rare**  
**-Type: Upgrade  
-Increases Skill Rank by 1.**

**{Alert! Inventory has been unlocked.}**  
**[Inventory] A pocket dimension exclusively accessible to only the bearer of this skill. Enables access to a pocket dimension, allowing the bearer to store a near infinite amount of items. The only limitation to the skill is whether the item in question can fit inside the opening of the pocket dimension.**  
**-Rank: Mastered**  
**-Access to Shared Pocket Dimension.**

Trying out my new skill, I watched at the corner of my vision, as multiple small tears appeared before each impling. Peering inside, there, lying on the ground, was a massive pile of rectangular cubes.

I was only able to acknowledge that there was a pile of -Skill Upgrade +1- in another dimension when a message appeared.

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**  
**{Tutorial Pt 4} Soon comes a day when one desires to explore the world. Except, they cannot explore the world as they are not ready. Prepare for the journey, or be left behind.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Achieve Level 10 (5/10 Level)**  
**-Raise all Skills to ]Adept[ (Sense: Apprentice) (Mana Conversion: Apprentice) (Imp Fire: Novice)**  
**-Time Limit: 32:00:00**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression +1]**  
**-[Skill Upgrade +1]**

**[Failure]**  
**-[Maturity Progression -1]**  
**-Level -1**

It seems there will now be a penalty regarding quests. If I fail this quest, not only will my body be reverted back to its -Child- state, but I will also lose a level. Ah, speaking of which, with the completion of the quest, my body has undergone a small change. I've become slightly more muscular, and my senses seem to have slightly improved.

Thinking to myself for a bit, I came up with an idea. Opening the -Inventory-, I took one of the -Skill Upgrade +1- and imbued it with mana. A message appeared.

**{Which Skill do you wish to improve?}**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Apprentice - Adept**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a [6-feet] - [7-feet] radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, and entities within 7 levels.**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Apprentice - Adept**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs [8] - [10] Mp from the surroundings and converts them into [4] - [5] Exp.**

**[Imp Fire] Conjures a simple ball of fire, around the size of a small rock.**  
**-Rank: Novice - Apprentice**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Has a [moderate] - [high] chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-.**

Thinking to myself, I quickly thought of the time I would need to raise the ranks of the other skills I possessed within the limit. If I wished to save time, it would be more efficient to raise the rank of either -Sense- or -Mana Conversion-. Stopping my train of thought, I just realized something. Why was I thinking hard on a choice that should be obvious? I chose -Mana Conversion-.

**{Mana Conversion rank has increased to Adept}**  
**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Adept**  
**-Requires 1 Mp.**  
**-Absorbs 10 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 5 Exp.**

Nodding is approval at my choice, I turned and began casting -Imp Fire- at a wall.

…

When the instinctive feeling that the day has come to an end, I once more, quickly made my way to the small crevice on the cliff that was my designated home-space. Before I drifted off to sleep, I checked my progress.

**{Tutorial Pt 4} Soon comes a day when one desires to explore the world. Except, they cannot explore the world as they are not ready. Prepare for the journey, or be left behind.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Achieve Level 10 (9/10 Level)**  
**-Raise all Skills to ]Adept[ (Sense: Adept) (Mana Conversion: Adept) (Imp Fire: Apprentice)**  
**-Time Limit: 32:00:00 [12:34:19]**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression +1]**  
**-[Skill Upgrade +1]**

**[Failure]**  
**-[Maturity Progression -1]**  
**-Level -1**

I have about half a day to finish the quest. Thankfully, I was almost finished, so that was rather relieving for me. Nodding to myself, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**{Day 5}**

When the morning sun rose behind the horizon, I heard a ping.

**{Alert! A quest has been updated.}  
****{Tutorial Pt 4} Soon comes a day when one desires to explore the world. Except, they cannot explore the world as they are not ready. Prepare for the journey, or be left behind.  
****[Objective]  
****-Achieve Level 10 (10/10 Level)  
****-Raise all Skills to ]Adept[ (Sense: Adept) (Mana Conversion: Adept) (Imp Fire: Adept)  
****-Time Limit: 32:00:00 [06:51:46]**

**[Reward]  
****-[Maturity Progression +1]  
****-[Skill Upgrade +1]**

**[Failure]  
****-[Maturity Progression -1]  
****-Level -1**

**{Alert! A quest has been completed.}  
****[Maturity Progression +1]**

**[Skill Upgrade +1] A small rectangular cube that when mana is imbued into it, will increase the rank of a single skill by one.  
****-Rank: Rare  
****-Type: Upgrade  
****-Increases Skill Rank by 1.**

**{Alert! A condition for evolution has been achieved.}  
****{Condition 1: Achieve Level 10: Complete}  
****{Condition 2: Reach Age of 5 Days: Complete}  
****{Condition 3: Raise Skills to Adept Rank: Complete}**

**{Alert! All conditions have been completed.}  
****{Congratulations! You have reached the designated level for Evolution.}  
****{You can now Evolve into Arch Impling - Variant}  
****{Alert! Due to completing the Tutorial, you have achieved a hidden condition.}  
****{Hidden Condition: Complete Tutorial before 7 Days of Age: Complete}  
****{You can now evolve into Arch Impling - Elite Variant}  
****{Evolution will begin shortly.}**

As it happened before, I felt a change within. Surprisingly enough, only a small group began to evolve; our leader not included. In total, only around thirty-two of us were evolving. As the surge of energy coursed through my body, I visually and mentally blacked out.

**{Day 6}**

Reaching consciousness, I noticed immediately, all the stares the others were giving me and several others.

Once I felt the energy filter out of my body, I immediately opened -Character- to see what has changed. Many things it seems.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Arch Impling - Elite Hunter [Bodyguard]**  
**[Age] 6 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 100 + 150 + 75 = 325**  
**[Mp] 100 +75 = 175**  
**[Str] 10 + 15 = 25**  
**[End] 10 + 15 = 25**  
**[Agi] 10 + 15 = 25**  
**[Mag] 10 + 15 = 25**  
**[Int] 10**  
**[Luk] 10**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Exp] 0/20**  
**[Pt] 100**

**{Maturity} 1/3 | Child**  
**{Affiliate} ? ? ?**

**{Titles}**  
**[Elite] Learned skills are all 1 Rank higher.**

**[Bodyguard] +100 Hp, +15 Str, End, Agi, & Mag.**

**{Appearance}**  
**A humanoid with a height of four feet, and possesses grey skin, as well as red eyes. His horns are now six inches long, and also possesses a pair of leathery wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, each also connected to his spine. His hands now possess four-digit claws, three fingers, and a thumb. His body also possesses a bit of muscle, except, now a bit more defined. Finally, his tail now possesses a tooth, allowing the tail to act as an improvised weapon if needed.**

**As a sign of his status as an elite, as well as his allegiance, he possesses a silver line, similar to a scar underneath his left eye.**

**{Skills}**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Adept [Advanced]**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 7-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, and entities within 7 levels.**  
**(Releases an 8-feet radius pulse, showing inanimate objects, foliage, and living entities within 9 levels.)**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Adept [Advanced]**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 10 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 5 Exp.**  
**(Absorbs 12 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 6 Exp.)**

**[Imp Fire] Conjures a simple ball of fire, around the size of a moderate-sized rock.**  
**-Rank: Adept [Advanced]**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Has a high chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a slight chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.**  
**(Has a high chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.)**

**[Imp Fire Arrow] Conjures a small fire that when launched, forms a vague image of an arrow. It is comparably faster than -Imp Fire- and can have its trajectory slightly altered.**  
**-Rank: Beginner [Novice]**  
**-Requires 8 Mp**  
**-Has a low chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-.**  
**(Has a moderate chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-.)**

**[Flight] With the usage of wings, the ability of flight is now possible, and a dream now fulfillable. With mana, it is possible to fly at a faster pace.**  
**-Rank: Beginner [Novice]**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Increases aerial speed by 2x for six seconds.**  
**(Increases aerial speed by 2x for twelve seconds.)**

**[Visual Clarity] Given access to the lines of mana, the eyes are capable of temporarily improving the clarity of one's eyesight.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized)**  
**-Requires 10 Mp.**  
**-Grants 100% clarity in the dark for 300 seconds.**  
**(Grants 200% clarity in the dark for 600 seconds.)**

**[Imp Language] The verbal and written language of the Imps.**  
**-Rank: Beginner (Rookie)**  
**-10% Understanding of the Imp Language.**  
**(20% Understanding of the Imp Language.)**

**[Inventory] A pocket dimension exclusively accessible to only the bearer of this skill. Enables access to a pocket dimension, allowing the bearer to store a near infinite amount of items. The only limitation to the skill is whether the item in question can fit inside the opening of the pocket dimension.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized)**  
**-Access to Shared Pocket Dimension.**  
**(Can fit any sized object.)**

**{Inventory}**  
**[Skill Upgrade +1] A small rectangular cube that when mana is imbued into it, will increase the rank of a single skill by one.**  
**-Rank: Rare**  
**-Type: Upgrade**  
**-Increases Skill Rank by 1.**

* * *

Glancing at my back, my eyes widened in wonder, at the mysterious limbs sprouted from my back, resembling elongated crude webbed hands. As though I had possessed these limbs all my life, I flapped my new wings, marveling at how I almost instantly flew a few inches above the ground. I didn't attempt to fly, however, as despite now possessing this new curiosity of what flying must feel like, I still had things to do, such as this new quests; two in fact.

**{Protect The Leader} You have been assigned as one of the Leader's bodyguards, an elite at that. Thus, your life is now dedicated to protecting your leader. The death of your leader must not come to pass.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Protect Leader**  
**-Time: ∞**

**[Reward]**  
**-?**

**[Failure]**  
**-Death**

**{Grow The Hive Pt 1} It is time to expand our population. Unlike other species, Imps are created from mana itself, so if one desires to create more, one only needs to possess a sufficient amount of mana. Let's first begin by collecting some mana.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Increase total MP to 200 (175/200 Mp)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression +1]**  
**-[Skill Upgrade +1]**

**[Failure]**  
**-None**

It seems I now have a quest that will persist until our leader or our deaths. Also, due to now being an elite, as well as a bodyguard to the leader, I suppose it makes sense that I would get such a quest. Also, it seems that the second quest involves the expansion of our current population, which doesn't seem wise to do at the moment, seeing as with our recent evolutions, the only way to find space, was to scale the walls and the ceiling which possessed about two-thirds of the space found on the flooring.

Thankfully, at the very least, there wasn't a time limit to this quest, similar to the first. Getting to my feet, I idly noted that, besides the others who have evolved with me, I now towered over the others by a solid foot. In addition to my wings, I seemed to be imposing to the others now, seeing as they subconsciously flinched whenever I approached.

Looking around, I found several other -Arch Implings-, all of them, being somewhat different from the others. There were eight others who have also become -Elite Hunters-, with only myself being male. Just by noting this, I felt that female hunters may possess an inherent advantage over me and the other hunter. The others have become something called an -Elite Warrior-, and an -Elite Rogue-.

Numbering eighteen in total, the -Elite Warriors- possessed even more muscles than I did, their muscles even more defined as well. However, they lacked the wings, we hunters possessed, though their horns remained similar to our own, theirs being thicker. Their claws didn't gain an extra digit, but through demonstration, I learned that they are capable of temporarily doubling their strength, as well as encase their fists with fire.

The remaining five Arch Imps were -Elite Rogues-, lacking the muscular frames of the warriors and lacking the wings of us hunters. Instead, they now possessed a segmented armored tail, allowing them to use them as a whip, and can extend itself to twice its original length. In addition to this, they also possess a sort of sense, allowing them to detect incoming attacks, and detect traps, all within five feet of them, a sort of constantly active -Sense- that didn't require mana to use.

I had wondered why I had become a -Elite-, and upon inquiring about it, I got this;

**[Elite] A status granted to individuals who have evolved twice within a single week. Causes skills to be one grade higher than they are. Upon mastering a skill, it gains a special rank known as Specialized.**

It explains the extra benefits I got at the very least. Hopefully, everyone will evolve into -Arch Implings- before the end of the week. This effect is something that everyone should possess.

…

Looking around, I searched along the walls. I did so because we were running out of space, especially so when the other elites began to plot. Even though I say this, they were really just discussing how they would go about and gain more mana. One suggested we increase our -Mag- stat, seeing as we all possess the ability to do so, but was shut down, another stating that it would be an idea to fall back on. I didn't participate, excusing myself with the valid excuse of attempting to procure space for the eventual implings that are likely to spawn.

Feeling along the wall, I eventually heard a faint sound. Tapping on the wall, I heard the faint noise once more. Backing away, I called forth, a pair of -Imp Fire Arrows- and threw them at the wall, being rewarded with a faint, but louder sound. Calling forth another pair of -Imp Fire Arrows-, I threw them at the wall, being rewarded with another sound.

"What're you up to?" A -Elite Hunter- asked. I wordlessly glanced at the female impling, before gesturing at the wall, calling forth a -Imp Fire-. Throwing it against the wall, a soft sound was heard. Staring at the source of the sound, the impling was silent for a few moments, before calling forth her own -Imp Fire Arrow- and flinging it at the wall. I stood back, watching as my mana regenerated.

Hearing the noise we were making, the other hunters approached us, and upon hearing our explanation, joined us in attacking the wall.

It took an hour before our efforts were rewarded, as a crumbling of stone was heard. Once the dust cloud cleared up, we were welcomed with a gaping hole. Activating -Visual Clarity-, I marveled at the grey crystals adorning the ridged hall of stone before us. Approaching the hole, the Leader Impling made a few chirping noises, pointing at the hole.

Ah, yes, it seems that upon evolving into an -Arch Impling-, one gains the ability of speech, and thus, become capable of communicating with others. Since the others were incapable of conversing with us -Arch Implings-, they had resorted to chirping at us. Somehow, I understood what they said exactly.

(Let's explore the cave!) Leader chirped. Behind us, all of the other -Greater Implings- chirped their agreements. Then, the -Elite Warriors- walked up, giving us this confident grin. All of them.

"Just leave it to us! We'll make sure you stay safe." I stared at them, deadpan. Where were they when we were breaking down the wall?! Leader chirped, before turning and walking towards the hole, flanked on both sides, by the warriors. I grimaced, feeling a hand land on my shoulder. Turning, I found a -Elite Rogue- giving me a sympathized stare, the other four walking after the warriors. Staring at me a bit longer, the rogue then made her way after the others.

Nodding to the other hunters, we also made our way after them.

…

After determining that there weren't any hostiles in the area, we left a few -Greater Implings- to try and pull some of the crystals out. Continuing forward, we soon found our way into a new room, barren of anything. Realizing at how large it was, we immediately began searching the area of any available perches, crevices, etc. Using our wings, we hunters scoured the ceiling and its walls. Noticing an indent on a wall near the ceiling, I investigated it.

I ended up finding myself a small room, with enough room to settle into, and also possesses a perch as well. I was tempted to report its existence to the Leader but then realized a problem. The walls around it were too smooth to climb up, and was only accessible to those who could fly; us hunters.

Revealing its existence to the others, the hunter flew to explore the indent and began exploring it. Joining them a few seconds later, I found them all settling in. They had only just begun lying down when I reminded them; we had to protect the Leader. Grumbling, the flew out and back towards the others, giving me a dirty look, to which I could only look away, sheepish.

…

At the end of the day, when the day came to an end, we all returned to the mini-cave near the ceiling. As though in revenge for the loss of relaxation, I found myself under a pile of Implings. Though I attempted to move, the mounds of flesh, kept me from moving.

**{Day 7}**

Day came, and I learned that one of the -Greater Implings- have found a usage for the grey crystal we had found the day before. The crystal we found, was rather fragile, seeing as we were capable of snapping off multiple pieces off of the wall, but also possessed a regenerative factor when mana is applied. Said regenerative factor also applied to its severed part as well, as once applied, the factor, both reduced in speed and amount that is reformed.

After a bit of testing, we determined that the piece of crystal will only reform itself so that its internals are encased fully as we found that a sort of fluid also existed within the crystal. The fluid itself wasn't of any danger to us, nor was it really of a liquid. It was somewhat of a squishy solid, one that was flexible and could be manipulated to a degree.

Once a bit more testing was made, we then determined that the crystal itself was a casing for the fluid itself, and the amount present, determined how much was reformed. Upon extending the fluid into a straight line and down, when we applied the mana, we then ended up with a sort of spear made entirely of crystal.

Though we had no use for them at the moment, we created and set aside around two dozen crystal spears. What we would one day use with them, I wouldn't know, though right now I don't see a use for them, considering they're still fragile. Perhaps there will be something that ends up hardening the crystals, though what would do such a thing, I once more, didn't know.

…

With the new expanse of space, we finally began the first step of expanding our numbers. To begin with, I applied five of my one-hundred points to my -Mag- stat, bringing my total -Mp- to a solid two-hundred. When I did, I heard a ping.

**{Alert! A quest has been updated.}**  
**{Grow The Hive Pt 1} With the needed mana at our disposal, it is now time to begin the expansion of the hive. With time, such preparations for creating more implings will be considered as trivial, but for now, it is considered extremely important that one prepares.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Increase total MP to 200 (200/200 Mp)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression +1]**  
**-[Skill Upgrade +1]**

**[Failure]**  
**-None**

**{Alert! A quest has been completed.}**  
**[Maturity Progression +1]**

**[Skill Upgrade +1] A small rectangular cube that when mana is imbued into it, will increase the rank of a single skill by one.**  
**-Rank: Rare**  
**-Type: Upgrade**  
**-Increases Skill Rank by 1.**

I felt a brief surge of energy, before feeling as though I gained slightly more muscles. My wings also felt a bit stronger as well.

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**  
**{Grow The Hive Pt 2} Now that the needed mana is available for usage, it is now time to create an impling. At our current form, it is only possible to create a single impling, but in time, such numbers will surely increase.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Activate Mana Convergent (0/10) | Elite: (0/8)**  
**-Create Lesser Impling (0/1)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression]**  
**-Level +1**

**[Failure]**  
**-None**

I stared at the first objective, wondering what exactly -Mana Convergent- was, or at least, I did until I heard a ping.

**{Alert! Due to lacking the skill needed to progress the quest: Grow The Hive Pt 2, the required skill will be acquired and given to the individuals that require the skill.}**  
**{Alert! You have acquired a new skill.}**  
**[Mana Convergent] Draws ambient mana towards the caster. Once a sufficient amount of mana is gathered, the mana is then capable of becoming tangible and used for various purposes.**  
**-Rank: Beginner (Rookie)**  
**-Requires 20 Mp.**  
**-Gathers 20 mana found in the surroundings and mixes with the mana used to gather them, causing them to condense together and become more potent.**  
**(Gathers 25 mana found in the surroundings and mixes with the mana used to gather them, causing them to condense together and become more potent.)**

Well… That was simple enough I suppose. Also, it seems that due to being an elite, the number of times required to use the skill was reduced by a fifth, since it apparently required the two-hundred mana needed to create an impling. Strange it was, that the needed mana to create an impling required so much, but the impling in question would only possess around a tenth of the needed mana, even at full maturity.

Looking around, it seems the others have already begun the process. Also, it seems the others were finally beginning to evolve, being encased in what seemed to be cocoons of sorts. Unfortunately, it seems that it will unlikely that anyone else attains the -Elite- title, which once more is unfortunate. Ah well, it isn't worth crying over spilled milk… Why did that phrase feel so familiar?

Shaking away the thought, I activated -Mana Convergent-, watching as the ambient mana began to gather, converging together, similar to that of an orb of sorts. Once the mana has stopped gathering, I activated the skill once more, repeating the process. When I activated the skill for the eighth time, I watched as the once transparent outline of an orb, fully solidify. The orb, now fully formed, hovered before me, a swirling outline of mana barely visible, and running along its body.

Wondering what to do next, I idly went to touch the orb, only to flinch away, surprised, when a message appeared.

**{Which of the available options do you wish to initiate?}**  
**[Impling] Creates a single impling. Due to possessing the -Elite- title, the impling will be created at adolescent maturity and will inherit the -? ?- status.**

Huh, it seems the message itself is unfamiliar with itself. Whatever the case, I selected the sole option available for me. It's fortunate that having the -Elite- effect possessed an added benefit towards the creation.

**{Impling Creation has been initiated.}**  
**{Completion: 24:00:00} {Elite: 16:00:00}**

Once more, the effects of being an elite have revealed itself. What would have once required a full day to create an impling, now, it only required two-thirds of the time needed in order to create one. Hm, hm, being an elite sure is great! Praise be to be an elite.

Now then, all I have to do now is wait… That and use -Mana Conversion- since I have nothing else to do now.

**{Day 8}**

Everyone has evolved into -Arch Implings-.

Since they evolved today, and not yesterday, they, unfortunately, were incapable of attaining the -Elite- title. That meant that out of our entire group or hive as the message refers to us as only thirty-two of us are elites.

I grinned as I stared at the evolved implings, several being warriors, some hunters, and a few rogues. I noticed the difference between us elites, and regular implings almost immediately. -Warriors- possessed slightly less muscle than their elite counterparts, and were incapable of encasing their fists in fire. Hunter wings weren't as large as us elites, nor were their eyesight as good as ours, theirs being around twenty-percent worse. Rogues it seems were the most similar to their elite counterparts, with only their unique sense being reduced to three feet, and their tails only being able to extend to a fourth of its original length.

There was also an abundant number of regular -Arch Implings-, who failed to become a variant. From what I have seen from the previous evolution, it is possible for them to acquire a variance evolution next time we evolve.

The leader was different, however. Unlike us, she possessed the physique of the warriors, the unique sense of the rogues, and the wings of us hunters. In addition to this, she also possessed the ability to assign us simple tasks, via selective telepathy. This meant, that she was capable of issuing simple tasks to multiple small groups of two-three at a time. What tasks she would assign us, I wouldn't know, as I couldn't read the mind, nor understand the thought process of our leader.

…

Similar to us elites, the other -Arch Implings- have gained the quest to create more implings. While I watched them slowly create their implings, I checked on the progress of mine.

**{Completion: 00:02:14}**

Oh, I was nearing completion. My, how grand.

As I waited for the completion of my impling, I noticed a few of the regular hunters gather around my orb, which by now, resembled a small cocoon. Behind the said hunters, was a cluster of almost touching orbs. I raised a non-existent eyebrow as more and more regular implings gathered around my orb.

It's weird that they're crowding around mine, and not- Oh wait, nevermind, they're doing the same with the others. I stopped thinking about this, when I heard a sort of pop noise, as the cocoon before us began to deflate, its skin turning to energy as it shifted into a figure of pink. When it had finished, all that remained was some sort of pink creature, possessing a mouth, and four stubs for legs… Was this what we looked like, as an adolescent? I wondered this, disturbed at the sight.

Strangely enough, some of the female implings were cooing at the sight, while the others, like myself, stared, at the thing with a disturbed expression. Idly watching as the -Lesser Impling- opened its mouth and began absorbing the mana in the air, I blinked as a ping was heard.

**{Alert! A quest has been updated.}**  
**[Grow The Hive Pt 2] With the birth of a new impling, the hive as a whole, grows stronger. Raise the new impling with care, and soon, it and the others it grows alongside, will also grow to defend the hive.**  
**[Objective]**  
**-Activate Mana Convergent (8/10) | Elite: (8/8)**  
**-Create Lesser Impling (1/1)**

**[Reward]**  
**-[Maturity Progression]**  
**-Level +1**

**[Failure]**  
**-None**

**{Alert! A quest has been completed.}**  
**[Maturity Progression +1]**

**{Alert! One of the conditions required for Evolution has been achieved.}**  
**{Condition 1: Reach Full Maturity: Complete}**  
**{Condition 2: Achieve Level 15: Incomplete}**  
**{Condition 3: Raise 3 Skills to [Elite]: Incomplete}**  
**{Condition 4: Reach 7 Days of Age: Complete}**  
**{Hidden Condition 1: ?: Incomplete}**  
**{Hidden Condition 2: ?: Complete}**

Ara, it seems I have matured once more, the change this time, more apparent. In addition to my limbs gaining a bit more muscle, I grew an additional two inches, my tail become stronger, and I gained a pair of new skills.

**[Imp Fire Spear] Creates a streak of fire that solidifies into a spear of fire. Upon contact, it will stick to the victim, periodically burning them until ten seconds have passed, in which, it will then dissipate. Exclusive to the Hunter variant.**  
**-Rank: Beginner (Rookie)**  
**-Requires 15 Mp**  
**-Has a moderate chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -High Burns-.**  
**(Has a high chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, and a moderate chance of inflicting -High Burns-.)**

**[Hive Growth I] Reduces the time needed to create implings by a small percentage.**  
**-Rank: Beginner (Rookie)**  
**-Reduces the time needed to create implings by 5%**  
**(Reduces the time needed to create implings by 10%)**

And so, not only was I given another skill that I could add to my arsenal, as well as a skill that reduced the time needed to create another impling… So if I was correct, then, it should only take me twenty-one hours & thirty-six minutes, or if my elite effect went in, then fourteen hours & twenty-four minutes to create an impling.

Speaking of which, even though I had already completed the quest, I began the process of creating another impling. When the orb began the process of morphing into a cocoon, I checked the progress.

**{Completion: 14:23:45}**

Oh, I was right on the time needed. Nodding to myself, I opened up my -Character- to check my progress.

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Arch Impling - Elite Hunter [Bodyguard]**  
**[Age] 6 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 115 + 150 + 75 = 165**  
**[Mp] 140 +75 = 215**  
**[Str] 23 + 15 = 28**  
**[End] 23 + 15 = 28**  
**[Agi] 23 + 15 = 28**  
**[Mag] 28 + 15 = 43**  
**[Int] 23**  
**[Luk] 23**

**{Level} 13**  
**[Exp] 17/20**  
**[Pt] 131**

**{Maturity} 3/3 | Adult**  
**{Affiliate} ? ? ?**

**{Titles}**  
**[Elite] Learned skills are all 1 Rank higher.**  
**[Bodyguard] +100 Hp, +15 Str, End, Agi, & Mag.**

**{Appearance}**  
**A humanoid with a height of four feet, and possesses grey skin, as well as red eyes. His horns are now six-point-two inches long, and also possesses a pair of leathery wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, each also connected to his spine. His hands now possess four-digit claws, three fingers, and a thumb. His body also possesses a bit of muscle, except, now a bit more defined. Finally, his tail now possesses a tooth, allowing the tail to act as an improvised weapon if needed.**

**As a sign of his status as an elite, as well as his allegiance, he possesses a silver line, similar to a scar underneath his left eye.**

**{Skills}**  
**={Active}=**  
**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Elite [Unique]**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 9-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, and living entities within 11 levels.**  
**(Releases a 10-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, living entities, and attacks within 13 levels.)**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Advanced [Elite]**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 12 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 6 Exp.**  
**(Absorbs 14 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 7 Exp.)**

**[Mana Convergent] Draws ambient mana towards the caster. Once a sufficient amount of mana is gathered, the mana is then capable of becoming tangible and used for various purposes.**  
**-Rank: Rookie (Novice)**  
**-Requires 20 Mp.**  
**-Gathers 25 mana found in the surroundings and mixes with the mana used to gather them, causing them to condense together and become more potent.**  
**(Gathers 30 mana found in the surroundings and mixes with the mana used to gather them, causing them to condense together and become more potent.)**

**[Imp Fire] Conjures a simple ball of fire, around the size of a small boulder.**  
**-Rank: Advanced [Elite]**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a moderate chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.)**

**[Imp Fire Arrow] Conjures a small fire that when launched, forms a solid outline of an arrow. It is comparably faster than -Imp Fire- and can have its trajectory slightly altered.**  
**-Rank: Adept [Advanced]**  
**-Requires 8 Mp**  
**-Has a high chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a moderate chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.)**

**[Imp Fire Spear] Creates a streak of fire that solidifies into a spear of fire. Upon contact, it will stick to the victim, periodically burning them until ten seconds have passed, in which, it will then dissipate. Exclusive to the Hunter variant.**  
**-Rank: Beginner (Rookie)**  
**-Requires 15 Mp**  
**-Has a moderate chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -High Burns-.**  
**(Has a high chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, and a moderate chance of inflicting -High Burns-.)**

**[Flight] With the usage of wings, the ability of flight is now possible, and a dream now fulfillable. With mana, it is possible to fly at a faster pace.**  
**-Rank: Adept [Advanced]**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Increases aerial speed by 2x for twenty-four seconds.**  
**(Increases aerial speed by 2x for thirty seconds.)**

**[Visual Clarity] Given access to the lines of mana, the eyes are capable of temporarily improving the clarity of one's eyesight.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized)**  
**-Requires 10 Mp.**  
**-Grants 100% clarity in the dark for 300 seconds.**  
**(Grants 200% clarity in the dark for 600 seconds.)**

**[Imp Language] The verbal and written language of the Imps.**  
**-Rank: Novice [Adept]**  
**-30% Understanding of Imp Language.**  
**(40% Understanding of Imp Language.)**

**={Passive}=**  
**[Hive Growth I] Reduces the time needed to create implings by a small percentage.**  
**-Rank: Beginner (Rookie)**  
**-Reduces the time needed to create implings by 5%**  
**(Reduces the time needed to create implings by 10%)**

**[Inventory] A specialized pocket dimension exclusively accessible to only the bearer of this skill. Enables access to a pocket dimension, allowing the bearer to store a near infinite amount of items. The only limitation to the skill is whether the item in question can fit inside the opening of the pocket dimension.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized)**  
**-Access to Shared Pocket Dimension.**  
**(Can fit any sized object.)**

**{Inventory}**  
**2x [Skill Upgrade +1] A small rectangular cube that when mana is imbued into it, will increase the rank of a single skill by one.**  
**-Rank: Rare**  
**-Type: Upgrade**  
**-Increases Skill Rank by 1.**

* * *

Hm, I was making good progress. I suspect I will begin evolution by tomorrow morning, or by the end of tomorrow. Either way, it's likely that I will evolve sometime tomorrow.

…

We encountered our fist non-imp, and it was hostile. Unfortunately, it encountered our leader, who was being guarded by all of her bodyguards, which was comprised of both elites, and the hundred or so regulars. The creature itself was a giant pink thing, possessing no defining feature, besides possessing thin ridges along its body. Actually, I wasn't even sure if it was hostile. It had just emerged from the stone. Upon killing and extracting the thing, the stone it had burrowed, reformed itself.

We were confused at the nature of the creature, but was also a bit shocked, as one of the bodyguards almost lost his head, when he peeked into the reforming hole.

Bringing the corpse of whatever it is we killed back to the cave where the young resided, we began the process of cutting it into smaller chunks. When we finally cut it down to a probable hundred of handheld pieces, I took a bite out of it. The first thing I thought, was how chewy it was. It had a slightly sweet flavor, but was otherwise, tasteless. After relaying the taste to the others, the rest of the day was spent, snacking on the pink thing. Our leader called it a -Giant Worm-. I didn't question the name and continued eating the newly dubbed worm.

**{Day 9}**

Since -Mana Conversion-, and -Imp Fire- was nearing the elite rank, I decided to focus on those skills for the day.

We also encountered another -Giant Worm- and confirmed that they were indeed, non-hostile. We still killed it though. This time, we ended up roasting it with our fire, which also ended up somehow enhancing its sweet flavor, as well as making it a bit crispy. It was a strange combination, but I didn't complain.

I also learned, that even though Imps could eat, we didn't necessarily need to, instead, only really needing mana, as it was our primary diet. It was our leader who explained this to us, but when I asked where she got this information from, she was silent and refused to answer. Even when we began prodding at multiple angles, she still dodged our questions. Eventually, we gave up and just went on with our day.

When we stopped questioning our leader, she continued on with the explanation of Imp biology. Continuing from the diet, food also contained mana, hence why we fed on it, except the amount was minuscule, compared to the amount we could absorb from the surroundings themselves. So, unless mana is starved in some areas, I don't really see a reason for me to eat, unless of course, it's for the taste, then perhaps I would partake in it.

…

We encountered another hive of Imps. We were so surprised when a -Rogue- came rushing in, yelling about another hive, that we entered a little rush of panic. After being mentally calmed down, trio-by-trio by our leader, we made a plan to meet them.

In the end, it was the other Imp Hive that initiated contact. When we met, both of our hives bringing everyone, there were a few noticeable differences. The first was how outnumbered they were to us, as we probably outnumbered them ten-to-one, as for every Imp in there hive, we possessed ten more. Another difference I noticed was how young they were, possessing only a dozen -Arch Implings-, besides the Leader of their hive, only six of them were variants, five warriors, and one hunter. A third and final difference I noticed was tied with the first difference. They only possessed around a hundred implings, while we numbered in the tens of hundreds.

As our leaders conversed, I stared at their lone hunter, who was giving us wary stares in return, even more so to the elites, myself included. Noticing our stares, the lone hunter looked even warier and slightly frightened.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the -Greater Implings- began chirping. Looking back to the leaders, I noticed that the two were grasping each other's arms. The other leader, another female I noted, turned to her hive and began speaking.

"Brothers and Sisters, our hive has entered an alliance with our sister hive of another cavern. It is our hope that we grow and prosper into a grand hive, alongside our new Brother and Sisters!" The Leader of another hive yelled, causing the other implings to chirp loudly, and their -Arch Implings- to cry out, in happiness and excitement I noticed.

In response, our Leader turned to us and began to speak as well.

"As our new allies have said, we have entered an alliance with one another. Treat them as you would for our kin. Treat them as though they are part of our own hive!" Our leader ordered, as all of us, -Arch Implings- roared our agreements. As our two hives made loud noises for our new alliance, I noted how the other implings seemed a bit subdued, likely due to how many -Arch Implings- were in our hive.

…

If there was one thing the other hive had, that we didn't, was this sort of material called wood. The cavern they lived in, which was connected to the crystalized tunnel on the far end, had these things called trees growing along with it, as well as another material called leaves. Using the wood, they drew up what they called to be a map, which showed the location of their hive, before handing it to us to draw ours. When we did, another map was made, before one was handed to us, with them keeping the other.

We would visit one another's caves another day, instead, to prepare for the eventual trades we would end up making. We had voiced our confusion on this, but apparently, Imps are social monsters, and so, if an alliance is made between two hives, then there is a high possibility that if the hives had something that the other did not, will most likely trade for those items. In our case, we had multiple crystal items, such as spears, and shields, while they possessed wood and something called water.

…

We discovered something shocking. When we were initiating our first trade, we accidentally spilled a bit of water onto the crystal items we were trading. The moment the liquid made contact, the crystal hardened, losing its translucent appearance, and became solid, no longer fragile. And so, the encounter made both the water, and the crystal items a valuable item of trade since the said crystal was hard enough, where, five -Elite Warriors- were incapable of breaking them. The water was also extremely valuable to us, as it possessed a rich taste as well as rich mana.

Once the trade was completed, we quickly made our way back to our respective, as to be honest, even though we were allies, we had only just met, and thus, have no reason to completely trust them. Perhaps in several days, we may trust them more, but until then, I'll just watch my back.

**()()()()()()**  
**I'll just put this here.**

**Hopefully, you have enjoyed this little rewrite.**

**Will I continue with the rewrite? Probably.**

**There have been many changes to the story, one I'm sure you can agree. If not, well, the original story is still up.**

**I will say though, this story is going to be an original. The main cast of Re: Monster isn't going to show for a long while. The reason is that, due to unexplained reasons, Benthal and his group aren't and the fact that the crack in the ceiling in nonexistent. Benthal and Co. are above the ceiling, but without the crack, Benthal wouldn't know that the hatchery is active. As a matter of fact, none of the hatcheries possess a crack, the great invasion on the forest having blocked off the crevices for them.**

**As a result, none of the implings will be capable of gaining knowledge of the older Imps/Incubus/Succubi. Instead, the implings have found a tunnel, one that leads to another hive or hatchery.**

**For now, there will be peace, but where can progress be found, but in chaos. Alliances between the hatcheries will be made, but so will enemies. I can without a doubt, however, the MC's hive is and will be the largest. It may not be the strongest once Benthal and Co. find them, but they will remain the largest.**

**Since I'm essentially beginning the story off with the preparation of a hive war, what should the name of the hive be called? Note, the name itself will not be the actual name, but it will be used to differentiate between the hives.**

**{MC Hive} Def. Name: Crystalloids**  
**[Strength] 32 Elite Arch Impling**  
**[Might] 1000+ Arch Impling**  
**[Equipment]**  
**-[Crystal Spear] ?x**  
**-[Crystal Shield] ?x**

**{Ally Hive}**  
**[Strength] 12 Arch Impling**  
**[Might] 100+ Greater Impling**  
**[Equipment]**  
**-[Wood] ?x**  
**-[Crystal Items] ?x**

**{Other News}**  
**[Rou] Similar to the original story, Rou's ability, Absorption will be changed. Instead of being capable of gaining the skills of whoever he eats, he will only gain a maximum of three skills per monster he devours. He is incapable of attaining classes as he does not have access to the class system, but he is capable of attaining three skills from each class. A fourth skill is also possible to be obtained from the previous mentioned but has an extreme rarity of happening. He also suffers a penalty for preying on fellow goblins and imps.**

**[Kichi] Since it is unlikely that the MC will meet Kichi, Rou, Mi, or E when they are goblins or even hobgoblins, they will begin as simple acquaintances.**

**[Sato & Sei] Will these two be part of the MC's harem? It is currently unknown, as the two were initially attracted to Rukku because of the complete lack of interest towards human women.**

**[Goblins] The goblins will play a role later in the story. When? Don't know.**

**{Other Notes}**

**If I write one more story, I will have literally written half of the fanfiction dedicated to this series, excluding the crossovers of course. I'm not complaining, but I will admit, I would enjoy reading another's interpretation of another's depiction of the series.**

**-To be added-.**


	2. The Rapid Development of Warfare

**Hello there.  
****I do hope you enjoy this chapter.  
****Disclaimer: I do not and cannot own Re: Monster.  
()()()()()()**

**{Day 10}**

Along with seven other bodyguards, two of them being -Elite Warriors-, and the other regular warriors, we were escorting our Leader, along with an entourage of two dozen regular -Arch Implings-.

We were once more, heading off to trade with our new allies. After hunting another -Giant Worm-, we discovered that if one was to gently pry off its skin, it could be fashioned into a sort of stretchy material. Our leader referred to it as -Rubber-, but since I didn't know what that was, nor did anyone else, we agreed without knowing what it meant. Was rubber a term for stretchy materials?

Using the rubber, as well as the few pieces of wood that we had traded for, we ended up fashioning something called a sling. It was a pair of sturdy sticks, stuck together with a bit of hardened crystal fluid, with the rubber wrapped around both ends of the sticks. After messing around, we learned we could launch rocks by placing them on the rubber, and pulling it back until the material turned a lighter shade.

When the rock had shattered upon impact, I was instantly amazed, as well as many of the males. The females were equally amazed, but we were more excited about it. We could only make three more, before running out of wood, which is why we are trading for more wood. Our leader opted that we sell something called plates. Plates were these flat discs made of thin hardened crystal, which was then smoothened before water was applied. What came out was this ridiculously smooth disc that while round and blunted, and wouldn't be deadly in combat, it was rather durable, despite being so thin, and was apparently used to keep food from being dirty from the ground.

Since our diet consisted mostly of mana, I couldn't see a use for the plates, though after noting how shiny it became when near water, I withdrew my opinion. As we made our way over to the halfway point, usually where one or two of the allied hive would stay around, we heard a noise. I thought it was only the allied hive chirping about something until I heard the unmistakable of crystals being smashed unto the stone ground.

I only knew about such a sound because, since the discovery of the crystals, the hive has been experimenting on everything the crystal could be applied to. Not only did we possess spears, modeled after the hunter skill -Imp Fire Spear-, but we also had these rectangular crystal boards with a handle in middle on one side, which we used as a shield. In addition to the equipment, we also took the time to apply the crystal fluids onto various loose stone we found while exploring the caverns. Using the stone and fluids, we began, at the directions of our leader, to construct a sort of foundation, creating these strange tall rocks called pillars, using the fluids as a makeshift mortar. Once more, I have no idea what mortar is, but I'm not questioning her at this point.

Our leader, though possessing strange names and ideas for the things we encountered, has been nothing but a sound leader, or at least I think she is if the results of the several experiments we made over the past few days meant anything. I won't go into detail on what we did, but I will mention that we ended up creating a crude representation of our leader as she slept. We've refined it so it looks more like her, as it represents our loyalty towards her. I think the message was transmitted to her, as tears began to fall from her eyes, as she gazed at the statue.

… Hm, I ended up getting carried away. Returning back to the sound of crystal smashing the ground, we slowed to a stop, myself peeking over a large stone. There, fighting several -Greater Implings- was another group of implings, this one wearing some sort of second skin, along with holding spears made of white stone. Returning back to my group, I relayed what I saw. Our leader frowned.

"Damn, I didn't think something like this would happen." I heard her mutter. I didn't say anything, except listening to her orders. After thinking for a few moments, she gave me a stare.

"Return back to the hive and assemble an attack force. Once assembled, return here and attack the enemy implings. We have a duty to assist our allies, and it will not be right to leave them to die." She ordered. I nodded and moved to do as she said, only to freeze. Turning back, I had to ask.

"And what will you be doing, milady?" I asked. Milady was something the -Elite Warrior- who always accompanied her once said. It caught on, and soon everyone was calling her it.

"We'll be providing assistance of course." She responded as though it was the natural course. My eye twitched. Before I could say anything though, an -Elite Warrior- stepped up.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure nothing befalls milady." He said, tone gruff. I was silent for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"Be sure that you keep that promise. I'll be assembling the rest of the elites." I responded before flapping my wings. Rising towards the ceiling, I gave the group one final stare before flying off. Behind me, I heard fire being summoned, and a series of battle cries echoing through the tunnel.

Activating -Flight-, I zipped through the tunnel and soon ended back into the hive. Landing on a perch near the statue dedicated to our leader, I cleared my throat.

"My comrades!" I cried, drawing the attention of both my fellow elites and the rest.

"What is it?" An -Elite Rogue- asked. I nodded to her, before clearing my throat once more.

"Our allies from the other hive are under attack by another hive. Our leader, as well as a pair of elites and a group of warriors, have gone to aid them. Our leader has sent me to assemble an attack force to provide backup! Anyone willing to volunteer for such a task, please step forward. Do hurry, however, I fear for the lives of our fellows." When I finished, every last elite stepped forward, quickly followed by half of the entire hive.

Nodding my head, I tilted my head to the entrance. "Then let us make haste. We mustn't waste time." I said before flapping my wings. As I lifted into the air, I watched as a literal crowd of -Arch Implings- charge towards our leader, hands gripping crystal spears and shields. Spearheading the group was the elite warriors, with the elite rogues at the rear. Nodding at the hunters that flew to me, we all flew after the group, room aplenty as we moved above the crowd.

…

As we approached the intersection where we first initiated the trade, the sound of yelling and the sound of fire being summoned could be both seen and heard. Summoning a pair of -Imp Fire Spears- in both hands, I flew towards the intersection, just in time to watch as a double-skin impling raise its white bone spear towards our leader, who was clutching her left arm. With a battle cry, I threw both spears at the startled implings. The double-skinned impling was unable to react, as one spear skewered its chest, while the other pierced and burned through its face. Landing onto the ground, I moved to lend support to our leader, just as the spears dissipated, revealing a pair of gaping holes in the charred impling, another -Arch Impling- at that. As the corpse fell to the ground, the attacking party burst around the rocks.

Releasing a cacophony of noise, the group tackled and razed the double-skinned implings to their deaths. In but a few moments, the double-skinned implings were fleeing, screeching at us as they did. Several warriors chased after the fleeing implings for a few yards, before returning.

Gathering around our leader, an -Arch Impling- warrior from the allied hive limped over. As the impling began to converse with our leader, I looked down at the fallen. Our allies have lost a total of ten of their implings, three -Arch Implings-, and seven -Greater Implings-, not only dropping their numbers by a solid tenth but also reducing their overall strength. Our hive, on the other hand, lost four warriors and had almost lost an elite. If the impling speaking with our leader hadn't assisted him, the elite would have lost his life.

While it was a bit depressing to hear of the deaths from our hive, the sober atmosphere was somewhat lessened by the fallen bodies of around thirty double-skinned implings. Upon examining the skin on the implings, my eyes widened in shock at the texture. Turning towards our leader, I yelled.

"Milady, these implings are wearing the skin of other implings!" The implication was unsettling. As the atmosphere turned grim, the allied implings collected their dead and made to return to their hive. We did the same. As we left the intersection, I heard the allied -Arch Impling- say.

"Our hive won't forget the assistance you lent to us. We will be sure to repay this debt."

…

When we returned to the hive, we gathered and piled the dead bodies. Gathering around the corpses, we were silent as one of us lit them aflame. We were burning the bodies because, if we had not, the bodies would have risen as undead, such as zombies. We had learned of this from the allied hive, due to them having once experienced such an experience the day before. I wasn't sure how they really learned this information, but we were grateful, or I was grateful at least.

With news that there was an unknown number of hostile implings also occupying the tunnels, we began a slow process of ripping the crystals from their veins, and begin moving them into our caverns. The crystals themselves formed from a sort of crystalized orb, one reaching the size of an -Arch Impling- in both height, and width. Unfortunately, the orb itself was extremely heavy, needing the assistance of ten warriors to even life one up.

Fortunately, after an hour of moving and finally replanting the orb into a wall, we soon had a personal vein of crystal to mine at our own leisure. It was a bit shocking to see, however, as the fluids within the crystal orb began to flow down towards the ground, its crystal surface slowly encasing the fluid. Since the fluid itself was flowing slowly, a few took the time to dig out a small crater so the fluid can spread, but still, be contained.

The rest of the day was spent, harvesting and relocating the other crystals in the tunnels.

**{Day 11}**

The entirety of the tunnels was bare of any, and all crystals, all located in the second cave that we had found.

Speaking of which, using the crystals, and stray rubble, we, on the instructions of our leader, constructed a wall of crystalized stone leading to the entrance to our hive. Since the tunnels were isolated from the second cave, we didn't need to fear of any secret attacks, having scouted it out long before learning of the other hives.

Moving onto other news, we excusing the initial batch of one-hundred lesser implings that we created a few days prior, we began the creation of even more implings, successfully creating and adding an additional three-hundred implings, totaling a good four-hundred implings, who will no doubt evolve within the week. When I reported this to our leader, since I was counting them on a whim, she idly mentioned that a new leader will not be made. When I questioned about this, she spoke how a hive can only possess a single leader. Learning this, I nodded, dropping the subject.

I grinned as I watched the fully matured lesser implings look about, visible awe and amazement at the crystal structures that adorned both the walls and ceiling. The structures themselves were actually made to fit a total of twenty implings at once, our leader mentioning how when we evolve, we will be needing the space. I once more didn't question her choice, though I did have to complain a bit about the growing lack of space.

…

Ever since the attack on our allies, our hives have been collaborating together in constructing a viable defense against the cannibal impling hive. Apparently, cannibals are species that eat their own kin. When we learned this, many were revolted, if not disgusted at the very least.

And so, since we were the sole possessors of the crystal veins, we were slowly, but surely constructing another wall, one that will bar passage between the cannibals and our two tribes. Even so, we already began constructing a second wall behind the first, this one covered with ridges, so that if the first is breached, the cannibals will be harmed by the ridges, before they can climb over, as we made the only entrance a hole in the middle of the wall. Since it was crystal, it was somewhat difficult to climb over, so not only would it take time to climb into the wall, it would give us ample time to prepare and deal with them.

Speaking of the cannibals, they attempted a second attack on the other tribe, unknowing of our presence, despite having struck them the day prior. They came in lesser numbers, but with equal ferocity. Numbering fifteen in all, they managed to scar a few of our allies and kill one of our hunters before they went down. As we cremated the hunter, I idly mused then, how the bond between our two hives has deepened.

Just a few days prior, we had officiated an alliance between the two of us, holding an uneasy and tense trade between the two hives. And then, the attack on our allied tribe, via the cannibals, and our defense of the hive seemed to have harbored a bit of trust between the two hives. Now, the two hives were constructing structures, without any ill will between us, nor were we giving the other any doubt. It seems that at this rate, the two proclamations from our leaders will soon come to fruition.

…

As I began the task of creating another -Lesser Impling-, I heard a ping.

**{Alert! One of the conditions required for Evolution has been achieved.}**  
**{Condition 1: Reach Full Maturity: Complete}**  
**{Condition 2: Achieve Level 15: Incomplete}**  
**{Condition 3: Raise 3 Skills to [Elite]: Complete}**  
**{Condition 4: Reach 7 Days of Age: Complete}**  
**{Hidden Condition 1: ?: Complete}**  
**{Hidden Condition 2: ?: Complete}**

Ara, what skills did I successfully increase in rank?

* * *

**{Name} Nameless**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Arch Impling - Elite Hunter [Bodyguard]**  
**[Age] 6 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 115 + 150 + 75 = 165**  
**[Mp] 140 +75 = 215**  
**[Str] 23 + 15 = 28**  
**[End] 23 + 15 = 28**  
**[Agi] 23 + 15 = 28**  
**[Mag] 28 + 15 = 43**  
**[Int] 23**  
**[Luk] 23**

**{Level} 14**  
**[Exp] 7/20**  
**[Pt] 134**

**{Maturity} 3/3 | Adult**  
**{Affiliate} ? ? ?**

**{Titles}**  
**[Elite] Learned skills are all 1 Rank higher.**  
**[Bodyguard] +100 Hp, +15 Str, End, Agi, & Mag.**

**{Appearance}**

**A humanoid with a height of four feet, and possesses grey skin, as well as red eyes. His horns are now six-point-two inches long, and also possesses a pair of leathery wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, each also connected to his spine. His hands now possess four-digit claws, three fingers, and a thumb. His body also possesses a bit of muscle, except, now a bit more defined. Finally, his tail now possesses a tooth, allowing the tail to act as an improvised weapon if needed.**

**As a sign of his status as an elite, as well as his allegiance, he possesses a silver line, similar to a scar underneath his left eye.**

**{Skills}**

**={Active}=**

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Elite [Unique]**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 9-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, and living entities within 11 levels.**  
**(Releases a 10-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, living entities, and attacks within 13 levels.)**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Elite (Unique)**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 14 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 7 Exp.**  
**(Absorbs 16 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 8 Exp.)**

**[Mana Convergent] Draws ambient mana towards the caster. Once a sufficient amount of mana is gathered, the accumulated mana is capable of becoming tangible and used for various purposes.**  
**-Rank: Novice (Apprentice)**  
**-Requires 20 Mp.**  
**-Gathers 30 mana found in the surroundings and mixes with the mana used to gather them, causing them to condense together and become more potent.**  
**(Gathers 35 mana found in the surroundings and mixes with the mana used to gather them, causing them to condense together and become more potent.)**

**[Imp Fire] Conjures a simple ball of fire, around the size of a small boulder.|**  
**-Rank: Elite (Unique)**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a moderate chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.)**

**[Imp Fire Arrow] Conjures a small fire that when launched, forms a solid outline of an arrow. It is comparably faster than -Imp Fire- and can have its trajectory slightly altered.**  
**-Rank: Advanced (Elite)**  
**-Requires 8 Mp**  
**-Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a moderate chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a high chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.)**

**[Imp Fire Spear] Creates a streak of fire that solidifies into a spear of fire. Upon contact, it will stick to the victim, periodically burning them until ten seconds have passed, in which, it will then dissipate. Exclusive to the Hunter variant.**  
**-Rank: Novice (Apprentice)**  
**-Requires 15 Mp**  
**-Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, and a high chance of inflicting -High Burns-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, and a guaranteed chance of inflicting -High Burns-.)**

**[Flight] With the usage of wings, the ability of flight is now possible, and a dream now fulfillable. With mana, it is possible to fly at a faster pace.**  
**-Rank: Advanced (Elite)**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Increases aerial speed by 2x for thirty seconds.**  
**(Increases aerial speed by 2x for thirty-six seconds.)**

**[Visual Clarity] Given access to the lines of mana, the eyes are capable of temporarily improving the clarity of one's eyesight.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized)**  
**-Requires 10 Mp.**  
**-Grants 100% clarity in the dark for 300 seconds.**  
**(Grants 200% clarity in the dark for 600 seconds.)**

**[Imp Language] The verbal and written language of the Imps.**  
**-Rank: Adept (Advanced)**  
**-40% Understanding of Imp Language.**  
**(50% Understanding of Imp Language.)**

**={Passive}=**

**[Hive Growth I] Reduces the time needed to create implings by a small percentage.**  
**-Rank: Rookie (Novice)**  
**-Reduces the time needed to create implings by 10%**  
**(Reduces the time needed to create implings by 15%)**

**[Inventory] A specialized pocket dimension exclusively accessible to only the bearer of this skill. Enables access to a pocket dimension, allowing the bearer to store a near infinite amount of items. The only limitation to the skill is whether the item in question can fit inside the opening of the pocket dimension.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized)**  
**-Access to Shared Pocket Dimension.**  
**(Can fit any sized object.)**

**{Inventory}**  
**2x [Skill Upgrade +1] A small rectangular cube that when mana is imbued into it, will increase the rank of a single skill by one.**  
**-Rank: Rare**  
**-Type: Upgrade|**  
**-Increases Skill Rank by 1.**

* * *

… I see I see. If you couldn't tell, I was grinning. Knowing, that I was only a single level away from evolving once more, filled me with a sense of glee… I know I shouldn't be harboring such thoughts, but killing a few more of the cannibalistic implings should increase my level. I will need to see that it happens tomorrow.

**{Day 12}**

As expected, the cannibalistic implings attempted another attack, but with fewer numbers. From the numbers alone, perhaps the cannibals were quickly losing their numbers. I thought this, as I struck down a greater impling, hearing a ping as I did so.

**{Alert! One of the conditions required for Evolution has been achieved.}**  
**{Condition 1: Reach Full Maturity: Complete}**  
**{Condition 2: Achieve Level 15: Complete}**  
**{Condition 3: Raise 3 Skills to [Elite]: Complete}**  
**{Condition 4: Reach 7 Days of Age: Complete}**  
**{Hidden Condition 1: ?: Complete}**  
**{Hidden Condition 2: ?: Complete}**

**{Alert! All conditions have been achieved.}**  
**{Congratulations! You have reached the designated rank for Evolution!}**  
**{You can now evolve into Lesser Imp - Elite Variant}**  
**{Alert! You have achieved both hidden conditions!}**  
**{Condition 1: Raise 6 skills over -Adept- rank.}**  
**{Condition 2: Kill over 6 Implings}**  
**{You can now evolve into Lesser Imp - Enhanced Elite Variant}**  
**{Alert! Due to being in battle, you will begin Evolution once a Safety Zone is entered.}**

Growing delighted at what I saw, I quickly killed the last of the cannibalistic implings and made my way back to the hive. As I flew into the hive, being greeted by other implings, I heard a ping.

**{Alert! Evolution will begin shortly.}**  
**{Due to successful and consecutive Evolutions, you have been granted a Nickname.}**

Without delay, I felt the familiar surge, idly hearing the surprised cries of the others as I swelled in size, and bulge in various areas of my body. Landing onto the ground, I felt myself begin to change.

…

After what was probably hours, I felt the change end. Rising to my feet, I noted the awed expressions on many of the implings around me, each giving me gazes of wonder. Opening up -Character-, I stared at the changes I knew would be made. I wasn't disappointed.

* * *

**{Name} Rukku**  
**[Sex] Male**  
**[Race] Lesser Crystal Imp - Elite Ranger [Bodyguard]**  
**[Age] 12 Days**

**{Stats}**  
**[Hp] 250 + 175 + 75 = 500**  
**[Mp] 250 +100 = 350**  
**[Str] 25 + 20 = 45**  
**[End] 25 + 20 = 45**  
**[Agi] 25 + 20 = 45**  
**[Mag] 25 + 20 = 45**  
**[Int] 25**  
**[Luk] 25**

**{Level} 1**  
**[Exp] 0/40**  
**[Pt] 150**

**{Maturity} 1/3 | Child**  
**{Affiliate} ? ? ?**

**{Titles}**  
**[Elite II] All learned skills are 2 Rank higher.**  
**[Bodyguard II] +175 Hp, +20 Str, End, Agi, & Mag.**  
**[Kinslayer I] 10% Increased damage to Imps.**

**{Appearance}**  
**A humanoid with the height of five feet, and possesses light-grey skin, as well as red-slitted eyes. He now possesses a pair of seven-inch horns curled slightly backward, and a pair of retractable leathery wings, partially hidden within his shoulder blades, which is also connected to his spine. His hands are now five-digit, and also possesses retractable claws, four fingers, and thumb. His body is more defined, and muscular, possessing the strength of solid stone. Finally, his tail's tooth is now serrated.**

**Due to his constant exposure to crystals, he now possesses biological crystalize fur growing over his skin, acting as a second layer of natural armor. The fur is found as a mane around the shoulders, along the arms, and the tip of the tail.**

**As a sign of his status as an elite, as well as his allegiance, he possesses a silver streak beneath his left eye, one that curves upwards around the outside.**

**{Skills}**

**={Active}=**

**[Sense] Releases a pulse of mana into the surroundings, revealing the presence of everything within its radius.**  
**-Rank: Elite [Legendary]**  
**-Requires 2 Mp**  
**-Releases a 9-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, and living entities within 11 levels.**  
**(Releases an 11-feet radius pulse, revealing inanimate objects, foliage, living entities, and attacks within 15 levels.)**

**[Mana Conversion] Drawing upon the ambient mana found within the air and earth, and mixing the energies with one's own mana supply, it is possible to convert the energy into an Exp and raise the power of the individual.**  
**-Rank: Elite (Legendary)**  
**-Requires 1 Mp**  
**-Absorbs 14 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 7 Exp.**  
**(Absorbs 18 Mp from the surroundings and converts them into 9 Exp.)**

**[Mana Convergent] Draws ambient mana towards the caster. Once a sufficient amount of mana is gathered, the accumulated mana is capable of becoming tangible and used for various purposes.**  
**-Rank: Novice (Adept)**  
**-Requires 20 Mp.**  
**-Gathers 30 mana found in the surroundings and mixes with the mana used to gather them, causing them to condense together and become more potent.**  
**(Gathers 40 mana found in the surroundings and mixes with the mana used to gather them, causing them to condense together and become more potent.)**

**[Imp Fire] Conjures a simple ball of fire, around the size of a small boulder.**  
**-Rank: Elite (Legendary)**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a high chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.)**

**[Imp Fire Arrow] Conjures a small fire that when launched, forms a solid outline of an arrow. It is comparably faster than -Imp Fire- and can have its trajectory slightly altered.**  
**-Rank: Advanced (Unique)**  
**-Requires 8 Mp**  
**-Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, and a moderate chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Mild Burns-, a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -High Burns-.)**

**[Imp Fire Spear] Creates a streak of fire that solidifies into a spear of fire. Upon contact, it will stick to the victim, periodically burning them until ten seconds have passed, in which, it will then dissipate. Exclusive to the Hunter variant.**  
**-Rank: Novice (Adept)**  
**-Requires 15 Mp**  
**-Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, and a high chance of inflicting -High Burns-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Moderate Burns-, a guaranteed chance of inflicting -High Burns-, and a low chance of inflicting -Scalding Burns-.)**

**[Imp Firecracker] Creates a solid stick of fire that explodes into a cluster of small, but loud explosions. Designed to disorientate enemies, while also preventing them from thinking properly. Exclusive to the Tracker variant.**  
**-Rank: Beginner (Novice)**  
**-Requires 25 Mp.**  
**-Has a high chance of inflicting -Minor Disorientation-, and a moderate chance of inflicting -Minor Stun-.**  
**(Has a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Minor Disorientation-, a guaranteed chance of inflicting -Minor Stun-, and a moderate chance to inflict -Cancel Spell-.)**

**[Flight] With the usage of wings, the ability of flight is now possible, and a dream now fulfillable. With mana, it is possible to fly at a faster pace.**  
**-Rank: Advanced (Unique)**  
**-Requires 5 Mp.**  
**-Increases aerial speed by 2x for thirty seconds.**  
**(Increases aerial speed by 2x for forty-two seconds.)**

**[Visual Clarity] Given access to the lines of mana, the eyes are capable of temporarily improving the clarity of one's eyesight.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized +)**  
**-Requires 10 Mp.**  
**-Grants 100% clarity in the dark for 300 seconds.**  
**(Grants 200% clarity in the dark for 900 seconds.)**

**[Crystal Armament] Biological fur composed entirely of crystals, retaining their crystalline properties, while at the same time, possessing the characteristics of fur. Exclusive to the Tracker variant.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized +)**  
**-Requires 2 Mp.**  
**-Stiffens individual hairs, and hardens them, allowing the hairs to be fired as projectiles.**  
**(Hairs regenerate immediately after being thrown.)**

**={Passive}=**

**[Hive Growth I] Reduces the time needed to create implings by a small percentage.**  
**-Rank: Rookie (Apprentice)**  
**-Reduces the time needed to create implings by 10%**  
**(Reduces the time needed to create implings by 20%)**

**[Imp Language] The verbal and written language of the Imps.**  
**-Rank: Adept (Elite)**  
**-50% Understanding of Imp Language.**  
**(70% Understanding of Imp Language.)**

**[Inventory] A specialized pocket dimension exclusively accessible to only the bearer of this skill. Enables access to a pocket dimension, allowing the bearer to store a near infinite amount of items. The only limitation to the skill is whether the item in question can fit inside the opening of the pocket dimension.**  
**-Rank: Mastered (Specialized +)**  
**-Access to Shared Pocket Dimension.**  
**(Can fit any sized object and as much mass.)**

**{Inventory}**  
**2x [Skill Upgrade +1] A small rectangular cube that when mana is imbued into it, will increase the rank of a single skill by one.**  
**-Rank: Rare**  
**-Type: Upgrade**  
**-Increases Skill Rank by 1.**

* * *

Glancing around my body, I noticed, I now possessed what seemed to be a mane of fur, crystalized fur to be exact, the same fur found on my arms, and the tip of the tail, making me resemble our leader, somewhat… I think that's why they're staring at me.

…

It took a bit of explaining before everyone accepted that I wasn't attempting to usurp the position of our leader. Strangely enough, our leader looked as though she knew this outcome was going to happen.

Regardless, since I was the only imp to evolve, I was to the side, demonstrating the possible abilities the others would possess, after I explained that I grew the fur from my exposure to crystals. The hunters grew gleeful when I demonstrated the fur projectiles I launched, the hairs losing their flexible nature, and becoming sharpened needle-like weapons. Our leader dubbed them, -Crystal Senbons-, after confirming that once they have been thrown, they retain their hardened forms until broken, being a bit fragile.

And so, since I technically possessed the most strength, I was to lead a mission that our leader and the allied leader created. With the fewer cannibalistic implings being encountered, I, as well as several other implings, would be sent out to confirm whether the enemy implings were indeed growing smaller from the constant defeats, or whether they were building up their strength.

…

When I had revealed my new form, the allied implings were shocked, but also a bit gleeful, taking the time to examine my new form. After taking several hours to calm down, the group was formed. Taking the remaining of the allied implings, plus several of our hunters, totaling fifteen, seven of theirs, and eight of ours, we made our way out. Climbing out of the gate, we began scaling the walls and ceilings, or in us hunters case; flew over. We did so, because, there roaming about were the deceased remains of both of our dead and the enemies.

Fortunately, because they were undead and mostly mindless, they were incapable of climbing into the gate. While we made our way past the undead, we took a few moments to cull their numbers, sending about half into smoking piles of ash. When we were out of possible range from the undead, we got to the ground and continued our way through the tunnel. As we traveled through the unfamiliar tunnel, the sound of fighting was heard.

Giving each other uneasy glances, we cautiously made our way through, the sound of stone clashing with what sounded like...fire? Slightly quickening our pace, we soon came across a somewhat troubling scene.

There, burning under the feet of rather red imps was the likely remnants of the cannibalistic implings, their leader, an arch impling covered in what seems to be half a dozen skins, lying on the ground, flaming spear embedded into its skull. I refer to the red imps as imps because, they resemble myself, lacking only the hair, crystal armor, and wings. Turning to the others, I quietly shook my head, quietly taking a step back.

Without noise, we all backtracked, half of us making sure that the unknown imps hadn't seen and begun to follow us. When we reached where the lumbering corpses of the fallen, we once more scaled the walls or flew into the gate hole. When we reached the other side, we quickly relayed what we have learned to the guards before splitting off, so that we can report to our respective leaders.

... Since the unknown imps use fire-based weapons, or at least, from what we have seen, then at the very least, it will not cause much damage to the walls, as they are made of both stone and crystal…

…

Our hive was a flurry of movement, as hundreds of arch implings ran about, be it reinforcing our structures, forming more spear and shields, creating more lesser implings, or a mixture of all three. To be frank, I felt we were over-preparing in-case of an attack, but a brief reminder of the losses we had sustained from the cannibals removed the notion of the thought.

**{Day 13}**

When I awoke, I found myself surrounded almost entirely by -Lesser Imps-.

With the sudden increase in height and mass, we suddenly found ourselves migrating for more room. Using crystal tools called -Pickaxes-, we chipped away at the walls, until we found a new tunnel, this one leading to an isolated opening, one filled with some sort of shiny blackish-silver stone.

Our leader called the rock, a mineral or ore called iron. While our crystals are physically superior to iron, it was less noticeable and useful for creating various other things. Speaking of which, our leader, who has evolved, has finally been given a nickname, Clo. Lady Clo has evolved into a subspecies of imps, called -Lesser Crystal Imp Officer-. It's a long name, but from what she told us, she was capable of sending telepathic messages to larger groups of imps at once and was able to use something called -Telekinesis- to a small degree. To be frank, watching her lift an object without touching it was shocking to see.

It was another shock, was to see what she actually looked like. Similar to myself, she also possessed grey skin, stood at five feet, red-slitted eyes, and wings. Unlike me, however, her horns were eight-inches and curved slightly upwards. Her wings were also frailer than mine, and while her hair has grown, she did not possess a mane, nor crystalize fur, instead, the middle end of her tail was covered in fur, said fur covering her shoulders, and head, keeping only her ears, horns, and face visible.

Also, our leader now had a strip of some sort of flat, flexible material wrapped around her growing chest and between her thighs. She called it cloth and spoke how we needed to care for our modesty. I had no idea what she was going on about, but did as she said, lest we get nagged at by our now embarrassed leader… What's so embarrassing about having our members hanging free?

…

With the evolution of the other imps, we now possessed new variants and improvements to our hive. For instance, our elite warriors have evolved into -Elite Brutes-, possessing not only, more defined muscles, but now with literal crystal plates adorning their skin. After several hours of testing their new capabilities, it seems that they are capable of forcibly creating new plating, by forcing cracks to form on their current armor. When the armor has a sufficient amount of cracks, they can be launched in all directions, being used as makeshift projectiles. They were also capable of encasing fireballs in a thin layer of crystal. When thrown, it explodes, sending flaming fragments in all directions.

Our elite hunters have all evolved into -Elite Trackers-. Since they were all females, with the exception of myself, they lacked a mane, instead, their chest was covered in crystalized fur entirely. Unlike myself, they were incapable of launching -Crystal Senbons- from their arms, as they lacked the fur on said arms, but instead, were capable of firing them from their chests in a form of scattershot. It lacked the range I could utilize my fur but was much stronger than my own. As elites, we were capable of creating a solid stick of fire that creates a loud, small cluster of explosions, which disorientates and sometimes stuns whomever we desire.

The elite rogues have evolved into -Elite Scavengers-, now sporting a second layer of skin on their body. The skin we found, provided the scavengers, ample defense while retaining their mobility. We also learned, that using the skin, they are capable of blending almost entirely with the stone around us. Then there was the fact that by shedding their second skin, they are capable of recovering from possible fatal injuries was another thing.

The others who evolved, but lacked the elite status resembled almost exactly the same as us, except they lacked the second skill we possessed, nor were they as strong, fast, or durable as the rest of us.

Along with our evolution, came the storm of information, most pertaining to crafting, construction, and various other sorts of things. Of course, I didn't gain this information, until our leader did I suspect. Anyways, with the new information in our minds, we had almost instantly gotten to work, seeking to improve the layout of our home, taking the time to imprint something called design onto them.

Shaving away crystal and stone, we smoothened the structures, and reworked the placement of such buildings, ensuring they were both structurally secure and capable of sustaining large amounts of weight. When that was finished, we began remaking the weapons and shields we possessed. Since we didn't possess the knowledge of reducing the crystal weaponry back to their fragile state, we began creating new weapons, beginning with something called, a sword.

Using something called a mold, which we made by repetitively pressing on a pair of large fragile rectangles, we remade the weapons, covering the mold with a layer of stone powder, to prevent the crystal swords from sticking to the mold. It worked. The sword in question was called a shortsword, but to us, was considered a broadsword. The next weapon we created was called a short spear, which was really just a spear with half its pole cut off. We also created something called a javelin, which was a spear created specifically, to be thrown. The final weapon we created was called a dagger, essentially a small sword designed for close-quarter combat and could be thrown if needed.

As we possessed a near infinite supply of crystals, we had half of our hive construct the rest of our equipment, despite not really needing them. If nothing else, we can trade them with our allies for wood and water. Speaking of which, I wonder how their faring.

...

Somehow, our allied hive domesticated those giant worms. When we met with them at the officially dubbed -Crossroads-, my eyes widened at the numerous arch implings that guarded the gates. Apparently, the last remnants of the cannibals attempted one last attack, numbers vastly diminished from their failed attacks on us, and the burning of their nesting grounds by the red imps. And so, the cannibals were, until further notice, extinct, having fallen to a mixture of the guards' attacks, and the numerous undead abominations the guarded the gate.

I say that the undead is guarding the gates because they don't attempt to break down the gate, and actively attempt to stop other implings from attempting to enter the gate, and I call them abominations because the remaining undead has begun merging with the decaying flesh, not found on other undead. As a result, they now stood over eight feet and possessed exposed muscular flesh, more than three pairs of eyes, and multiple limbs. A few even possessed a few extra heads, each head expanding their vision. It was grotesque to look at and revolting to see, but they protected the gate, so I didn't say a word.

Anyways, when I mentioned that our allies have domesticated the giant worms, I meant it. There, slowly tunneling into a wall, and secreting some sort of fluid was a giant worm, patches of wooden plates sewn onto it with what seemed to be vines.

"With a bit of water, and something called fruit, we managed to tame three of these. It seems that when happy, they secreted a sweet fluid." The arch impling informed us, while gently rubbing the tail of the worm. We just stared at the worm, as it slowly formed a new tunnel. From what our allies tell us, the fluid the worm was producing, would stop the tunnel from closing on itself, meaning that in a few days, we would have a new area to enter.

…

**{Alert! A new quest has been issued.}**  
**[The Merging of Hives] The leaders of the two hives have met, and after hours of discussions, have decided to merge the two hives together. No longer will the two be separated, but instead, be one.**  
**(Objective)**  
**-Ensure the event is successful**

**(Reward)**  
**-[Maturity Progression +1]**  
**-[Level +5]**

**(Failure)**  
**-Hives remain separate.**

Ara? When did our leaders meet? Also, why are we merging and when is this meeting going to occur? Finishing up the process of creating a new lesser impling, this one, being created as a fully matured one, due to possessing -Elite II-, I made my way to the other elites who were gathering. We had gained an additional sixteen elites, though the process in creating more being unknown. The new elites were composed of four elite brutes, six elite trackers, and six elite scavengers.

I wasn't sure where the elite brutes and elite scavengers slept, but with the new addition to our ranks, we were going to have to expand our little cave, or we'll need to search for a new one. We decided on the former. Entering our cave, a few of us gripped some pickaxes, and quickly got to work. It took the better half of the day before we finished. Handing the last piece of rubble to a passing warrior, we quickly got to settling the new elites in. It was rather strange though, that I was the only male. When I mentioned this to the others, they simply said that it was a good thing. I didn't understand.

When I spoke to Lady Clo about this, she just gave me an amused smile.

**{Day 14}**

The meeting was to be held in our hive.

And so, it was a given that our leader would have us create a whole table for such an event. I wasn't even sure what the purpose of the table was for. She said it symbolizes the importance of the meeting. I, as well as many others, thought it was a waste of space. She just called us haters. I wasn't sure whether it was an insult or not, so I unsure on whether I should have been offended or not.

When the leader of the allied hive arrived, she appeared as an imp, accompanied by an additional pair. Similar to us, it seems she has been exposed to the wood as much as we had, with crystals. Adorning her body was the strange patterns we had found on the wood itself, her skin becoming a lightened brown, her eyes now green. Her horns have also gained what seemed to be an additional horn near the tip.

The imps behind her appeared more akin to trees than herself, covered in what seemed to be tendrils of wood, despite not possessing the same characteristics of wood, though I was likely wrong, having never seen the source of the wood for myself. Each imp was also about an inch taller than us, and one actually had spiky vines encircling his arm. Thorns the imp explained when I had asked.

Moving to the table, the allied leader spoke.

"This table… Looks simply magnificent!" The imp was delighted, eyes widening at the design of the table itself. As Lady Clo preened at the praise the other leader imp had for the table, one of her guards blinked.

"Seems more like a waste of space and good resources in my opinion." She spoke, causing both leaders to dramatically gasp.

"What a blasphemous response." Lady Clo retorted. While the two leaders gave their own opinions regarding the table, I idly patted the shoulder of the imp.

"You're not the first to recognize the uselessness of this table, nor will you be the last," I whispered, the thorn-wood imp nodding in agreement.

…

**{Alert! A new quest has been updated.}**  
**[The Merging of Hives] With the meeting complete, the hives of wood and water, and the hive of crystal and iron are now one. Despite being of two hives, an alliance has been founded, taking the place of the two territories, now one.**  
**(Objective)**  
**-Ensure the event is successful (Complete)**

**(Reward)**  
**-[Maturity Progression +1]**  
**-[Level +5]**

**(Failure)**  
**-Hives remain separate.**

**{Alert! A quest has been completed.}**  
**[Maturity Progression +1]**  
**[Level +5]**

With the completion of the quest, I felt a slight change in my body. Glancing around my body, I noted how my mane seemed more… refined, as though it was less… wild. My tail also seemed more dexterous and my wings, a bit stronger.

**{Alert! A new function has been unlocked.}  
[Hive Status] A general overview of the current structure of the hive(s). It will detail the current strength, and weaknesses of the hive, while also displaying the known relations with other hives.  
-Rank: Mastered (Specialized +)  
-Requires 0 Mp.  
-Displays the General Overview of the Hive  
(Allows access to -Hive Skills- exclusive to the Leader.)**

* * *

**[Name] Unknown Tribe [Crystal Wood Alliance]  
[Description] An alliance between the -Iron Crystal Hive-, and the -Aquatic Wood Hive-.  
[Might] - = Iron Crystal | /\ = Aquatic Wood  
-[Leader] -Clo- /Hil\ = 2  
-[Elite] -48- /6\ = 54  
-[Bodyguard] -235- /17\ = 252  
-[Arch Impling] -867- /32\ = 899  
-[Greater Impling] -91- /17\ = 108  
-[Lesser Impling] -413- /19\ = 432  
(Total) -1655- /92\ = 1747**

**[Relations]**  
**-[? Hive] Unknown | An unknown hive of imps possessing red skin, and uses fire-ignited weapons. Whether they are potential allies or enemies remains to be seen.**  
**-[Cannibals] Hated | An unknown hive of cannibalistic implings who are seemingly extinct. Time will tell whether this hive rises once more, or remain extinct.**

* * *

… I never realized how many were in our hive. To think possessed over one-thousand and five-hundred implings, nor did I know just how many bodyguards, Lady Clo actually possessed. This overview actually made me realize just how outnumbered the other hive was, compared to us.

…

With the new alliance between our hives, both territories could be considered each other, so some began to migrate to the other hives. It was the allied hive, the -Aquatic Wood- to be the first to come to visit. Due to the fact that crystal was used in making the majority of structures, many were amazed at the shining buildings.

A few have already begun to settle in, taking shelter in some empty buildings that were abandoned when we began to overpopulate the cavern. Hunters from the other hive have begun to visit the elite tracker cave, one making an idle comment about it as the gathering grounds of all hunters. When an agreement was made, we began the process of creating similar openings in the walls, high above and out of the way of the others, yet still near the original opening. We even began constructing something called ladders for other implings, climb up, as there weren't any ridges to use as support.

A rogue commented on how much wood that could be found in the other hive. When asked what the wood that could be found, looked like, the rogue began explaining the giant, towering constructs of wood and the pools of water it found purchase in. He then began to vividly speak of the lone tree found in the middle of the hive, its body releasing an intense pressure that filled him with vigor and alertness.

His words made the curiosity in me, grow, but not enough for me to attempt a journey to their hive, content with where I was.

**{Day 15}**

I was at the gate, idly peering down at the lumbering undead when I saw red.

Looking ahead, I activated -Visual Clarity-, staring at the red imp as the darkness began to disappear, revealing everything once hidden by shadows. There, peering over a boulder was an imp of red skin. They were covered in stone, made of ivory, bone perhaps, and held a sword of fire, and bone. Noticing my presence, the two of us stared at one another, unmoving. Out of view, I waved for others to gather. When several implings did, I subtly shifted my head towards the partially hidden imp.

Noticing the attraction they were getting, the imp disappeared from the rock, the glow of the burning weapon, disappearing. I was unsure if they simply extinguished the fire, or if they left entirely, but I wasn't going to let my guard down. I wasn't sure if they were hostile or not, but I didn't wish to risk it.

…

Sending a rogue out, we soon learned that the red imps have set up camp in the tunnels, several yards away from the boulder, we had initially spotted the imp. We weren't sure what the unknown hive wanted, but we wouldn't be caught unprepared this time. Sending for weapons to be brought, we began manning the gate with javelins and spears, in-case they got past, or destroyed the undead. The rogue reported that none of the red imps possessed wings, so we would only need to watch out for other rogues and warriors.

As I thought this, I heard smelled burning flesh, just as a greater impling chirped in the air. Directing my attention back to the undead, I watched, eyes widened as groups of red imps threw small balls of fire or bones bathed in fire. Impacting against the undead, we watched as the undead ignored the fire, and swung at the imps, a few falling to the fire, but not before killing off several of the invading imps in return.

There was a pained chirp, alerting me to the walls, where slightly visible red silhouettes scaled the walls. The impling who had chirped, laid on the ground, arm burned. Activating -Imp Firecracker-, I threw the solid stick of fire, watching with a bit of amusement as the imps scaling the walls, fell with a shriek as the sticks exploded, disorienting, and possibly stunning them in the process. The undead, hearing the explosions, turned and without hesitation, swung at the falling imps, sending them back towards the red imp camp, either with broken bones or dead from the impact.

The imps that did make it to the camp, died with a shocked and pained cry, as rows of arch implings greeted them, swarms of imps following after them. Throwing the dead imps off of our side of the gate, we watched as the newly deceased were crudely added to the bodies of the undead abominations.

A shriek was heard, as the red imps slowly but surely retreated back, past the boulder and back to their camp. Turning away from the retreating imps, I nodded. Besides the injured impling, no one from both of our hives was killed. Regardless of whether or not anyone died, I had to report this to Lady Clo.

…

When I entered the building where Clo usually resided in, I noticed that the other leader, Lady Hil was with her. Flying towards the duo, I stopped once I was within hearing distance.

"Lady Clo, Lady Hil." I greeted, getting nods from the two.

"Elite Tracker, Rukku. Have you something to say? We were, and still, are discussing something important for the benefit of our two hives." Lady Clo asked. I nodded and relayed what has happened, just half an hour ago. Upon finishing my report, the two leaders had a dark look in their eyes.

"Seal off the gate, and begin construction of a third gate." Lady Clo ordered. Without hesitation, I nodded, before flying away. Coming across a warrior from the -Aquatic Wood- hive, I relayed what Lady Clo has ordered me to do. Nodding, the warrior ran off to spread the news.

An hour after I explained what the others at the gate must do, imps and implings came towards us, materials in hand as they arrived to assist us. Nodding at the extra resources, we got to work. Since sealing the gate entrance would only be a temporary thing, we had it sealed with wood, having learned that it was flammable. When not needed, we wouldn't need to pry it off, instead, we could just burn it to charcoal.

When the gate was sealed, we quickly began to build the third wall, as it was going to be a stone wall encased with crystal. This wall was actually twice as thick as the first wall, so if the two gates are breached, it will take some time to breach this one.

…

It took the rest of the day, but we finally finished the wall.

**{Day 16}**

The red imps attempted another attack, in greater numbers too. We confirmed this, as we peered through holes, visible only on our side. Even if the gate was sealed, we still possessed ways to attack the outside, without risking ourselves. Where the imps once sent seven groups of six yesterday, today, they sent four groups of ten, a strange contraption of ivory, lumbering behind them, helmed by a pair of imps. Trailing behind the contraption was a quartet of imps, stone pillars being pulled with them.

As the red imps struck the undead, the contraption had a stone pillar placed onto it. We watched as the contraption began to spread, using material similar to rubber, it was starting to distort itself, as the imps pulled back on the pillar with all their might. Finally, after a few more seconds, the imps released the pillar, causing it to soar from the contraption, and towards the gate. Feeling a rush of unease, I pushed away from the wall, just as a tremble was heard, the wooden seal being pushed outwards.

Eyes widening at the tremor, I peered back through the hole, watching as another pillar was loaded onto the contraption, a few seconds before the pillar itself was launched towards the wall once more. Backing away from the wall, thankful that there were two yards of space between us and the second wall. Staring at the entrance to the gate, I watched as the wooden seal began to splinter, as it was forced back even more.

"To the second wall!" I yelled as I pushed myself into the air. As we poured through the second gate hole, the wooden seal splintered a final time, breaking into pieces as the last of us poured through. Glancing back, I watched as red imps pushed, or threw pieces of wood out of the hole, before pushing their way in. I grinned, when their surprised cries of pain were heard, as they pushed themselves onto the spikes.

Rushing past the second wall, I landed on the third wall, a wall that lacked a hole like the other two gates, instead, having an open clearing near the top, allowing us to rain down attacks to those coming from below. We did this, because we had coated the walls and ceilings with a mixture composed of water, and the worms fluids, creating a slippery surface. Turning to face the penetrated walls, I watched, hand conjuring a spear of fire, as a hint of red appeared from the hole. Without hesitation, I threw it, watching with a bit of satisfaction, as the imp fell back, scream exiting their mouth.

As the body fell out of sight, ten more took the imps place. Forcing out of the hole, the imps looked up and screeched at us, lobbing balls of fire at us. We threw ours in retaliation. Calling forth an arrow of fire, I threw it, smiling when it struck a red imp in her eye. As she screamed in anger and pain, she got roasted by four balls of fire. Shifting to another imp, I ended up backtracking, as a pair of fireballs flew past my head. Flinching from the brief flash of fire, I took another step back as the greater impling beside me cried as she was bathed in fire.

I snarled when a red imp managed to climb up. I, in response, swung my arm, bathing him in a fire. When the imp began to scream, I stamped down on his face, watching as the imp clutched his face in pain as he plummeted to his possible- no, his probable death, as he was pelted with fire from both us, and his own kin. Glancing away from the falling corpse, I threw a pair of fire arrows at a red imp rogue who was attempting to sneak past us. When the rogue became visible, I lobbed a spear at him, searing a hole into his head, killing him on the spot.

As though knowing they wouldn't survive, a red imp released a screech, forcing the remaining red imps, three in all, to begin retreating. As they crawled through the shattered hole, not an inch or so wider, we continued pelting them with fireballs, or arrows, killing one of them in the process. Chasing after the fleeing imps, we peered out the gate hole of the first wall, watching as a single undead abomination, or at least, what remains of it, smash the construct the red imps used to damage our gate. It then turned, and swung at the fleeing imps, missing them as they rushed past.

We continued our chase, dodging past the abomination as it finally gave out, its body reduced to a slow accumulation of ash. Glancing around, I confirmed that the other abomination was burnt to ashes. As we chased the red imps, dozens of us began scaling the ceilings, while several hunters flew through the air, fire arrows and spears ready to be launched. Rushing past the boulder, we turned around the corner, coming across the camp of red imps, their occupants sorely reduced, having lost most of them to the two failed attacks. Overall, only twenty imps seemed to be remaining. As the two fleeing imps rejoined their camp, we came into view, crystal weaponry in plain sight, as well as flaming spears, arrows, and orbs at the ready.

Screeching a battlecry, the twenty-so red imps prepared for battle, half of them dying almost immediately, as they were skewered by flaming spears, arrows, and crystal spears, or burned alive by dozens of fireballs. The remaining eleven didn't fare any better as we reduced them to a mere handful within a few seconds. When only three remained, they all nodded to each other, and dropped their weapons, and canceled their skills.

"We surrender!" One red imp cried, kneeling down, and raising her hands to the air. The two imps behind her copied her movement. We froze, staring down at the surrendering imps. Unsure of what to do, I turned to a hunter.

"Return to the leaders. Inform them of what has happened." I ordered. The hunter nodded and flew off. As we guarded the three imps, another imp approached.

"We better make sure there aren't any more of these red imps. I propose a group heads out and scout that tunnel." The imp spoke, pointing at the unexplored tunnel where the red imps originated from.

"Let's focus on securing this area first." Another imp suggested, pointing at various areas of interest, such as the pile of ivory, and the makeshift wall of stone they had erected around the camp.

We focused on the second idea.

**{Day 17}**

It took the rest of the night, as well as a good half of the day to finish constructing a makeshift wall. While we had done so, we also took the time to bring back the ivory to make use of, tearing down the red imps' camp in the process.

By the time we had finished, the others who had taken the ivory back returned. In their hands was some sort of weapon, with another on some of their backs. The ones on their backs were called a -Sling-, a sort of ranged weapon that could be used to sling rocks. It was made of both worm skin, and wood and over a hundred was already in the making. The weapon in their hands, however, was something entirely different. It was called a -Crossbow-, a weapon made of iron, ivory, and wood, and fired some sort of stick called a -Bolt-, made of fragile crystal. Only the tip of the bolt was hardened, as the rest was added onto it when it was being made.

"We're making some rapid developments..." I commented when they demonstrated how to use the new weapons. A nearby elite warrior, Jael agreed. Said imp was also Lady Clo's second-in-command.

"Yes, but we are being attacked by unknown imps. So we will be needing all the possible weapons we can get. Also, these are Lady Clo's ideas so..." He trailed off. I held up a hand.

"Say no more." Without a doubt, Lady Clo possessed both a weird and eccentric mind. An imp carrying a crossbow walked over and pulled out a rolled piece of cloth. Where they were getting this cloth from, I don't know, but I'm not going to ask. Doing so, I feel will be detrimental to my health, and mind.

"These are some plans to creating a bigger version of the crossbow, for the walls. Lady Hil calls it a -Ballistae-." The imp explained. I gave her a blank stare.

"A what?" I asked. The imp just nodded.

"A ballistae," Huh… I got nothing. I wordlessly took the cloth, and unrolled it, revealing some sort of crossbow, mounted on something. I had no words to say, except return, the cloth, turn, and walk off. I didn't want to deal with it.

…

While a dozen or so imps began constructing this so-called ballista, I stood guard alongside several other imps as we bid farewell to several departing imp parties. Said parties would be heading into the unknown tunnel to scout out any potential enemies, and destroy any adversaries we may possibly gain. There was a total of eight parties, each composed of six imps, and fourteen arch implings. Hopefully, if they do make contact with hostile forces, they wouldn't suffer any major casualties.

As the eight parties marched off, I turned to help finish construction of the ballistae.

**{Day 18}**

I sorely regret not taking the time to sleep.

After completing the first ballistae, the twelve imps and I got into the creation of an additional two ballistae, placing them near both ends of the new wall, the first being placed near the middle. By the time we had finished, we ended up wasting half the day away. Yawning, I glided down the wall and towards one of the pieces of cloth that were laid onto the ground as makeshift beds. Settling in, I closed my eyes.

I slept for a few minutes when I was suddenly awakened. Groaning, I opened my eyes, taking in the sight of a hunter imp slamming unto my gut. Coughing out air, I gagged as gravity caught up with the imp. Groaning, I pushed the imp off, getting a groan from him, as I rolled to the side. Getting to my knees, I felt something pass me from above, just as something impacted against a wall, sending debris flying.

Jolted out of my sleep, I flapped my wings, sending myself into the air as I took in what was happening. To my right, the remains of a stone pillar fell to the ground, an imp or two trapped beneath the rubble. To my left, the wall still stood, all three ballistae aimed at one of those strange pillar-launching contraptions, and a small army of red imps charging at us. Thankfully, we had sent those three prisoner imps to the hive, lest we, be wary of an attack from within.

I grimaced at the chaos that was forming, conjuring a spear of fire, just as three balls of fire was sent my way. Dodging out of the way, I quickly got to aiming my spear and threw it. I watched with slight glee as it gutted a red imp managing the contraption, bringing it to a halt, as the imp slumped in place.

Flying towards the wall, I landed onto it and got to conjuring a pair of fire arrows. The moment they formed, a ballista fired, sending a giant wooden spear flying at the pillar-launching contraption. There was a small cheer when the contraption was destroyed, but then it was silenced when two more came into view, already loaded. Once the wall was within sight, there was no hesitation, as the two pillars were fired. Throwing my arrows, I sighed with relief as I managed to redirect one pillar, making it soar past us, unfortunately, landing near a few of our own.

The second pillar, however, smashed into a ballista, greatly damaging and taking it out of commission. Hissing at the damage, I turned and conjured another spear. When I threw it, a dozen balls and arrows accompanied it. Reducing one contraption and the red imps around it to smoldering ruins, we focused our attention to the other contraptions, partially ignoring the red imps charging at us, considering we had around three dozen of our own imps, meeting them halfway. Fortunately, or unfortunately, a sound was heard as the red imps began to suddenly flee. As the imps fled, we quickly made sure a few of them wouldn't be returning; we captured them.

**{Day 19}**

Well, if you add the forty-seven deaths from the departed parties, which involved in the complete destruction of one party, to the fourteen deaths of the imps in the camp, then I say this is a sort of loss. We won the battle, but it was pyrrhic at best. When we first occupied the camp, we had forty lesser imps and a solid one-hundred arch implings. Now we were reduced to just under eighty left. And all we had to the aftermath was eight additional prisoners.

They were quiet, the prisoners were, having been more active and angry when they were first captured. Initially, they spoke about how their kin would eventually return to rescue them, only for an imp to idly pass by mentioning being reinforced with an additional hundred lesser imps, and arch implings. Well, that was only one of the two things that reduced them into a quiet lot. The second had been, when we began dismantling, and drawing the schematics of their pillar-launching contraption, and speaking how we would be making our own to give the red imps a 'taste of their own medicine'. Don't ask, Lady Clo said it first, not us.

By the time we were supposed to lead the new prisoners back to our hives, a red imp appeared, causing the two intact ballistae to aim at it, two dozen lesser imps, with arrows poised to fire.

"Wait! We surrender!" The imp cried, waving a stick with a piece of ivory-colored cloth attached to it.

"..." Wait, what?

**()()()()()()**  
**Done.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The reason why there has been rapid development, despite being only ten days, is because, in this story/AU, The Imp family is capable of undergoing multiple evolutions in a short time, while also being capable of evolving into a multitude of diverse creatures.**

**The names of the hives are temporary as, the names will be decided by the leaders of each hive, not Rukku, and certainly not the system.**

**The reason why the leaders Clo & Hil possess knowledge of human society/culture/creations will be up for interpretation.**

**The Cannibalistic Implings have been rendered extinct...for now. The new Red Imps have made contact with the allied hives, and will either remain an enemy and possibly go extinct, or will become an ally and eventually be integrated into the alliances.**

**The End Game of the arc is to establish seven distinct alliances, each eventually resulting in the union of all hives into one. What purpose Benthal & Co. possess, is unknown right now.**

**...**

**I decided to change up what to do with Rou & Co.**

**{Changes}**

**{Goblin Tribe} Rukku is born around the time Sato & Sei are born. Since I've made them a month or two older than the main cast, this means, when Rukku meets Rou & the others, he will be around three months of age, so possibly on day 90.**

**[Rou] Rou's Absorption Skill has been revamped and remade entirely for this story;**  
**[Absorption] By devouring the bodies of freshly deceased creatures, it is possible to obtain up to four distinct skills, relating to the creature. The skills will begin as one of the creatures original skills but will evolve once a threshold is reached. Classes cannot be obtained this way, unfortunately, but it is possible to attain skills relating to the classes, with no restrictions to the amount one can possess.**

**[Kichi] No changes.**

**[Mi] No changes.**

**[E] No changes.**

**[Sato & Sei] Will meet and befriend one another after the Hive War. Whether they pass the friendship phase is up to debate, as Rukku will unlikely to initiate the process.**

**Some good stuff is going to happen next chapter, which will involve evolutions.**

**In all of my stories, which is two, if you ignore Knight, Rukku's harem has always consisted of Arue & Kirue. Should they be added into this one? Or should I change it up?**

**The update schedule of this story is the 10th-12th of every month. Why am I doing it monthly? I'm waiting for the next chapter of Re: Monster.**


End file.
